Glory and Gore
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Things are never what they seem and neither are people but does any of this matter when it comes to love? New story. Just trying this chapter out to see if it'll be a good story or not. Yes I know I suck at grammar so don't leave it in a review. Thanks. Olivia and Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

A:N: Forgive me if this First chapter doesn't flow well. It's my first story for this ship (Paring) and I love Olivia and Fitz. I think they are perfect for each other. Also there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes but I am only human. Please leave feedback in like review and stuff if I should continue. I don't want to waste time on chapter 2 if no one likes it.

Oh BTW I'm Gabbie and I will be your author in this journey.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lyrical Inspiration:_

_Glory and Gore go hand and hand._

_Oh they can try and take us._

_But victory's contagious._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olivia looked around the all too familiar office. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed. Subconsciously protecting herself from what was about to attack her. She looked over the pictures on the large oak desk and rolled her eyes.

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia." a voice said mockingly from behind her. She could feel her heart skip a beat but she had to retort. She couldn't look weak. He'd feed on it.

"Fitzgerald." She spat turning her head toward the window. 'Don't look him in the eye Olivia, Don't look him in the eye.'

"Tom wait outside. I can handle this alone." Fitz said with a grin putting his jacket on the coat rack.

Olivia kept her eyes trained on the window. Trying to keep her breathing even and her hands from shaking. She was nervous. She never got nervous but in this moment she was nervous. He made her nervous.

"The definition of stupidity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. Now I've known you for a while now Livvie and you are not stupid." Fitz looked over her. He hadn't seen her in a week and this week felt like forever. The sun was beating in on her already glowing brown skin. There was his angel. His one and only and in this moment she was illuminated.

Olivia let out a disapproving breath before rolling her eyes. She could feel his gaze burning a hole in her back. She was tired of his soothing charm and witty conversation when she knew it was a front. Like he was the most harmless thing in the world. As if she could actually feel safe around him.

"And since I know you're not stupid.." Fitz started back up walking over to the small cabinet to the left and grabbing two glasses. "It is fucking baffling me to know end how we keep coming back here. To this exact same situation." Fitz said a bit of anger in his voice. He filled the glasses half way with scotch walked over and sat the drink in front of her.

"I don't want it." Olivia muttered maintaining her original position.

"Oh come on Livvie. One drink won't kill you." Fitz said with a chuckle. He remembered when she used to try and loosen him up. How she would beg him to take a break, go out and have a drink with her. Spend the night with her.

"It's not only the drink. So you can stop the cute phrasing. Stop trying to get me to remember. I don't want this relationship. I don't want this life. I don't want you." Olivia said looking at him. Her doe like eyes burning with rage.

"That's too damn bad isn't it. Because I want you." Fitz stopped himself. He could feel his control slipping. "You are all I think about Livvie. I will never find anyone like you and honestly I don't want to." Fitz said throwing his drink back. "I don't plan to."

"And have you decided what you are going to do with Mellie?" Olivia said venom dripping from her voice. "Or have you forgotten you have a real life. Have you forgotten that there is a reality outside of all this bullshit fantasy you live in? The things you do while you're in this little world, they have consequences Fitz. Real consequences that people have to pay for while you count your money and drink scotch." Olivia said out of breath. She was on the edge of her chair.

"You didn't seem to mind these things before Olivia." Fitz said watching her calmly. "You didn't seem to mind when we were meeting in secret. When I called you every single night. You didn't mind when I was sending flowers and gifts to your office." Fitz said his hands folded nicely in front of him.

"I didn't ask for any of those things." Olivia shouted.

"Oh bullshit Olivia you lived for my attention. Hell I loved giving it to you. I don't regret anything I've ever done for you and you love it. You love me." Fitz said leaning back. "You Love me."

"I do not." Olivia lied her heart hammering in her chest. She'd been working on pushing him out but he was weaseling back in and no matter how much pushing she did she could never fully get rid of him.

"What's wrong Olivia? You can't handle the real world. You're not the big girl the world thinks you are? It's not all happy smiles and making money. Sometimes people get hurt. That's the way it has to be. That's the business…" Fitz said looking at her.

"You're a monster." Olivia said locking eyes with him.

"You Love me." Fitz retorted.

Olivia let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm done with this…" She standing up and going toward the door.

"And as soon as you leave tom drags you're little ass back in here and we start over." Fitz said.

"I'm not your prisoner Fitz… I'm not someone you can control. I'm not someone you tell what to do when to do it... that's not love."

"And running away when things get difficult is?" Fitz laughed. "Look at the kettle calling out the pot."

"If you're idea of difficult is killing people solely for your companies benefit then yes I'm making a run for it. This isn't what I signed up for. I work for the law. I am… I am the top attorney at my law firm. I just signed the lease on a really nice apartment with a sea view… I-I just wanted normal." Olivia said finding it difficult not to cry. .

"You weren't meant for normal. You were meant for greatness. I have that for you. I can provide you with everything you will ever need. I adore you. I treasure you. I love you. Stop fighting it Olivia and let it happen. You're making it to difficult." Fitz said making his way over to her. "Stop running."

"And ignore all this. Ignore the kind of business you do? You once told me your job is half who you are. SO there is a part of you that's evil? And for the record I can provide for myself I don't need you. " She said looking at him. Her eyes filled with tears. " and you know..I guess I should've seen it coming when you beat Edison nearly to death. I should've seen it when you'd get so aggressive and jealous over me… that there was something inside of you." Olivia said tears running down her face. "It's all my fault. I should've trusted my gut. It screamed at me to get out. To leave you alone. That getting involved would get messy and I didn't listen."

"But you didn't." Fitz said grabbing her hands. "Because it was meant to be you and me were meant to happen Olivia and I'm not letting you run away I'm not letting you get away." Fitz said looking down at her.

"Please let me go Fitz." Olivia said tears flowing down her face. "Please let me go." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

"I can't. I won't as long as you love me I.." Fitz started.

"I don't love you." Olivia said pulling away. "I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you.." She said pushing at him. Fighting his actions to pull her closer.

"I hate you." Olivia said her head buried into his chest. That's the only things she's wanted to do since this whole thing started. Her finding out about his business and everyone looking at her like some mafia queen even though Fitz was obviously heavily committed to Mellie. Her life had turned into a giant spider web of lies and deceit.

"I love you." Fitz said into her ear. He stroked her hair and felt her body sob against his. "I didn't mean for you to get into this. I just saw the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't realize that you would be involved in my messes as well. I just wanted to be with you. You have to believe me." Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia nuzzled closer to him. It was like when she was near him. She was surrounded by him. She breathed him and it was literally stupid to fight it…

She loved him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tell me you love me Livvie" Fitz thrusted in once more harder than before.

"Ahh please Fitz just..ahhh keep moving" Olivia begged leaning over his desk.

"Tell me Livvie. I want to hear it." Fitz said his control slipping. On his anger and the situation before hand.

"Ah Fitz Fitz Fitz." Olivia said backing herself onto him. She needed him. Her body was on fire. She was about to snap, fall over the edge.

"Olivia." Fitz whispered into her ear pumping in and out of her hard and fast. "Tell me baby. Tell me you love me Olivia. Say it for me." Fitz said keeping his hips rocking. "I have to hear you say it.."

"I-I-I-I Oh my god…I Love you Fitz. I love you. God I fucking..Oh my..Ahhh ahh ah." Olivia said grinding back on him as her orgasm took over. She couldn't control her hips, her breathing or herself. She came into this office hating him despising him. She was running from him. But she was weak and he pounced. She was weak and she needed him. Her hands clutched on the sides of the desk like she was holding on for dear life.

Fitz relished in the feeling of her wet core engulfing him. He let out a groan speeding up his thrusts. He could feel Olivia cum around him and he shuttered at her sounds. She was always so vocal and he knew just the right buttons to push to get her to that point.

"Fuck Livvie.." Fitz said driving into her harder. His hands had her hips in a deathlock and he was certain she would bruise. His eyes scanned up her back until they reached her neck. Small red and purple marks had begun to form and it drove Fitz insane to know he was the one who did it. To know that this creature from heaven was his and his alone.

He leaned forward. Olivia had almost gone limp. She couldn't feel her fingertips anymore. He loved to her to a point of no return. Her focus broke when she felt Fitz pull out and turn her over.

"Look at me sweet baby. Livvie look at me." Fitz panted out.

Olivia opened her eyes. She could feel another orgasm coming on. Fuck and this one was big.

"Fitz, Fitz, I can't. I can't.." Olivia panted hoarsely.

"Yes you can. Together now Livvie. Always together." Fitz surged into her. He was about to cum himself and he needed it. He needed this session of love making. He missed her. It took a week to find her and every night her worried more and more about where she went. He felt angry, scared and sad when she left and he couldn't function. He needed her. He needed this.

"Fitz..Oh GOD FITZ, FITZ,..FITZ, FUCK FITZ.." Olivia clung to him. Her nails raking his back making Fitz hiss.

He pushed forward one last time with a grunt.

"ahhhhhhh" Olivia said when he pulled back. She tried to stand but her legs were complete jelly. She looked absolutely ravished from head to toe. Fitz thought about how she used to complain about him ruining her hair but he couldn't help it. He wasn't a half-way lover and her hair could suffer a little frizzing and puffing. Besides to him she never looked more beautiful.

"Shhh don't worry about it," Fitz said kissing her forehead and pulling his pants up and going to the door.

"Tom bring the car around and have this room cleaned. I want it perfect the next time I return." Fitz said closing the door.

"Come on Livvie. We'll go back to the house and talk there." Fit said tossing her his blue button up. She slid it on her shoulders and buttoned it up. Fitz moved across the room to pick her up bridal style.

"My shoes…" Olivia mumbled into his chest.

"What?" Fitz said looking down at her.

"My shoes…Grab my shoes. They're my favorite." Olivia said laying her head back in his chest.

Fitz chuckled grabbing up the black pumps and heading out his office. He walked down the long corridor to the back of the building and put Livvie in the before getting in his self.

"Where to sir?" Tom said turning around.

"Home Tom. Take us home."

Olivia was having trouble not falling asleep. Fitz always wore her out even when they were having just regular sex but this time, it was like she could feel his emotions flowing from him. It was raw. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he made love to her she could tell he was frustrated with her but he was also grateful she was back. She could tell he missed her.

She listened to him talking above her and the sound vibrating against her. The low timbre of his voice. The way it filled her soul and seemed to make every ache disappear. Every worry in her mind vanish.

"Home." She muttered before falling asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yeah she's here. I got her. Where did you find her exactly?" Fitz spoke into the phone looking at Olivia sprawled out over the king sized bed sleeping peacefully.

"We found her going toward the east coast. I think she was planning on leaving the country." The voice responded.

"What did she do on her little journey?" Fitz said turning away walking down the stairs into the kitchen

"She stopped at a church. She talked to the woman there for almost 2 hours and stayed another hour to pray."

Fitz stopped for a minute.

"What was she doing? What did she and the woman talk about?" Fitz said quickly.

"Sir, maybe she wants to tell you herself." The man spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Fitz said. He heard a thump above him. "Never mind. Call me with anything important. I'm not going in tomorrow or the next day. I expect everything to run smoothly while I'm gone." Fitz said ending the call.

He headed back up the stairs. The faint sound of drawers opening and closing growing louder and louder turning into slams. He walked back into the bedroom.

"Where are my clothes?" Olivia said shifting from drawer to drawer.

"In the closet." Fitz replied his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the door frame.

"No the ones I was wearing before.." Olivia stopped and shook her head.

"Probably in the trashcan by now." Fitz said watching her walk around the room.

"And my shoes?" Olivia said looking at him. He pointed to the closet.

"Those are mine." Olivia said going to the large walk in closet across the room.

"All of that is yours." Fitz said going over to the closet.

"No that stuff you bought for me. It's yours." Olivia said grabbing up a dress and her shoes.

"Olivia…" Fitz said as she shoved past him.

"Olivia.." Fitz said again watching her get dressed.

"What?" She said after she got the dress over her head. Her head was clearing after the mind blowing sex. She was realizing where she was and who she was and why she told herself to be strong. Why she didn't want to be weak.

She was at the manor. The house Fitz bought for them both. It was late afternoon so she was out the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon.

"We need to talk." Fitz said sitting down on the bed.

"No we don't." Olivia said leaning down to put her shoes on. She fell for it again. She let herself fall under his spell. She let herself revert to how it was before she knew the real Fitzgerald.

"Yes, we do. Where do you think you're going?" Fitz said following after her.

"Home." Olivia said pounding down the stairs.

"This is your home." Fitz countered following her into the kitchen.

"No this is your house. You bought it. It's yours." Olivia said turning toward him.

"I bought it for you. It's yours. It's ours." Fitz said locking eyes with her.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Olivia said not breaking eye contact.

"You didn't have to I wanted to. I wanted to spoil you. Nothing in that closet costs less than 500 dollars it is up to date, current fashion wasting away in that closet. That bed, you don't even want to know what I've done to make sure that bed is the most comfortable thing this side of America. I bought all these things. All these expensive high quality things for you. For us, because for some reason. I thought you liked this place. To quote you..'I love it'. Fitz said.

Olivia groaned and kept walking.

"That was a year ago. I haven't been to this place in a year." It was like the phrase released something inside of her something she thought she had control over. Everything came flooding back every little thing. Every giggle, smile, touch, kiss, hug, look. All of it.

She stopped for a minute. She could feel Fitz presence behind her. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to break down into tears. She just wanted to run. Run as far away as she could from this life.

"Olivia." Fitz said softly.

"What. What. What. What do you want from me Fitz? Why do you keep having me dragged back here? SO I can keep going through the same pain over and over and over?" Olivia asked with tears falling down her face. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why won't you go back to the life you had before me? Back to Mellie and her families' good graces? Back to cocktail parties in expensive suits and fancy vacations. Just go back and leave me alone." Olivia said collapsing on the floor sobbing harshly.

"Livvie…" Fitz said making his way to kneel beside her.

"No..No more Livvie, and Olivia and liv. No more sweet talk. No more lies. No more pretending like this some simple stumbling block I'm supposed to just get over. It's a hurdle a 9ft hurdle. So stop trying to make out like it's so easy." Olivia said in a huff. She looked at Fitz. His eyes conveying sadness and grief. She knew just how he felt. She wanted to be able to look past his mistakes. Deep down she did but she couldn't. She was someone who upheld the law, who fought for the innocent. She couldn't just look past this without losing a piece of herself.

Why didn't you tell me about the freight line heist Fitz?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Olivia I told you already.." Fitz said standing up. They always got back to this point. He knew they would reach it eventually. Everything rested on this question. The question he had yet given her an answer to. The question that got the conflict started and would ultimately end it.

"Why didn't you tell me about the freight line heist Fitz?" Olivia asked again. She had to push this. She had to know. It wasn't like Fitz. The Fitz she knew would never be this greedy and low down. He would never not play fair. He was a good man.

"Olivia.." Fitz said in a warning tone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Olivia shouted.

"Because it didn't involve you! Because it was my decision to make for the good of my business or Mellie's father would have ran it all. It was a decision I chose to make for myself. The one selfish action I took to ensure my business would be safe. The one time I was selfish when it relates to my company. The one time I stood up for myself! I let Mellie's father run the company for years. I let him run me for years. I thought it was what my father would've wanted but now I know it's not that black and white Olivia. It's not good and evil in this game. Only survival so I did what I thought I had to do to ensure my survival…" Fitz ranted. His face was red.

"You Killed 4 innocent people. You killed Jake." Olivia said a fresh thing of tears falling down her face.

Fitz let out a stale laugh. "Jake. Jake Ballard. The man that Mellie sent in to sweep you off your feet and kill you? She's as vindictive and evil as her father is and I tell you one thing. I'm not sad that Jake is gone.." Fitz said looking directly at her.

"You're lying." Olivia said with wide eyes. "You're lying. You just didn't want me to be happy with someone else. You said it yourself. You were selfish."

"What reason would I have to lie to you Olivia? When have I ever lied to you?" Fitz said looking directly at her. " I found out before I made the decision. Or rather Tom found out. He had been watching you for 2 months before he even met you Olivia. 2 months. He's lucky I wasn't the one who handled the job. I would have ripped him to shreds an on top of everything. I had to watch you cry for him at his funeral. I had to watch you cry and feel sorry for the son of a bitch." Fitz turned away from her. His head spinning.

"Jake was going to…" Olivia said her hand coming over her mouth. She closed her eyes for a minute. Letting out shallow breaths. Trying to stay calm.

"And you miss him. You stood up for him. You fought for him." Fitz laughed.

He looked back at Olivia his smile fading when she didn't say anything.

Olivia took a minute to compose herself. Sitting on the floor crying wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to give her the last 2 years of her life back. It wasn't going to bring Jake back. Though now she didn't really wish for that to happen. She just wished someone warned her before she fell into this pit of lies and before she handed her heart to the master.

"I have to go." Olivia said scrambling up off the floor.

"Olivia where are you going." Fitz said chasing after her through the front door.

"I have to get out of here. I can't…" Olivia said. Fitz grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Fitz said pulling her toward him.

"Get off of me! I'm sick of you people. I'm sick of these games where lives are the playing pieces. You are all monsters. And the worst part is… I don't even know who to trust anymore." Olivia said pushing away from him.

"Trust me Olivia." Fitz said pleading with her. "I'm still the same man you fell in love with just now I have new features."

"Using clichés aren't going to fix any of this Fitz. I want out..I have to get out I can't let our ba-" Olivia stopped herself. She took a breath to calm herself. Her big doe eyes flashing to Fitz.

"Are you…." Fitz said with a gulp. His heart beating fast in his chest. Is eyes wandered down to where both her hands rested on her stomach and traveled back up.

Could it be?

"Where is my car?" Olivia said tears running down her cheeks. "I want a car, where is my car. I want to leave." Olivia shouted. Anything to stop what was about to happen

"Olivia are you…" Fitz asked again. He could feel everything hitting him at once. Everything he'd been bottling up. He looked at her. Really looked at her. They always could say what needed to be said without saying words. Just a look. He could read her through her eyes.

"Yes. Fitz I'm pregnant."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A:N SO uhhh yeah here we go.


	2. All work but what about the play?

**A:N** SO I got some reviews, Heard you guys were wanting more. So here we go. Those of you who know my previous work if you guys have something you would like to tell me don't be afraid to Private Message me. I know I have some explaining to do. As for you guys who are reading my first scandal fic. Thank you for the reviews and here is your second chapter!

**Lyrical inspiration:**

_I'm not in the swing of things (but what I really mean is)_

_I'm not in the swing of things yet._

_All work and no play_

_Let me count the bruises_

_All work and no play_

_Keeps me up a level. __**(Still Sane, Lorde)**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**2 years earlier.**

Olivia stared in awe at the large building in front of her. Intimidated was an understatement. She was working for Johnson and Fitch, honestly things couldn't get any better. They finally gave her a big enough account something she'd been craving since she started. Her moment to shine. She didn't want to have to start at the bottom like everyone else but honestly no one was there to help her advance the ladder so she climbed herself.

She climbed and succeeded.

Defiance was a big company and they dabbled in everything from oil, to energy, to stocks. They had two factories and a couple stores that involved consumer goods. It was a big deal. They were known to lobby in Washington as well. If she could do a spectacular job defending them on this small point then she could be in their good graces indefinitely and she had been waiting for this opportunity to jump start her independent career.

She opened the doors to the huge building finally. Smoothing her outfit as she walked toward the receptionist desk. She seen a young man with glasses happily clicking on his keyboard. He had a smile like he was completely content with the moment. Olivia wished she could smile like that.

"Hi I'm Olivia Pope, I have a meeting with Fitzgerald." Olivia said feeling her nerves kick in. The closer she got to the actual meeting the more nervous she got.

"Okay Miss Pope, is that Fitzgerald Junior or senior?" The man asked looking at her expectantly.

Olivia blanked. Junior or Senior? She totally forgot about that part. She came ready with everything else concerning the case but totally spaced with the names.

'Good Job Olivia.' Her inner voice scolded.

"Ummm.." Olivia said a little unprofessionally, " I'm supposed to be having a meeting with the VP." Olivia said hoping he'd just fill in the blank for her.

"Oh so junior." The man said typing away. Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay so you're going to take the elevator to the sixth floor and go to the end of the hall. He's the only office on that floor." The man said with a bright smile handing her a pass to pin on her suit jacket.

"Thank you so much." Olivia said with a smile.

"No problem." The man behind the desk smiled. "Oh and by the way that was a smooth move." He said with a knowing look.

"I know I just..I'm so nervous." Olivia said stepping back from the desk turning to go to the elevator.

"You'll be fine just stay focused." He said giving her a wave goodbye.

Olivia walked through the lobby passing by people in different uniforms. It seemed like this building had a complete range of people working in it or walking around it. She'd seen at least 7 different types of uniforms and of course people dressed in business attire.

She hit the button for the elevator taking a step back.

'This is it Olivia, no more small clients. No more bullshit cases. This could open doors.' She said to herself watching the elevator come down.

FLOOR 8

FLOOR 7

FLOOR 6

FLOOR 5

FLOOR 4

FLOOR 3

FLOOR 2

FLOOR 1

The elevators ding broke Olivia from her mantra and she moved to step in. Taking a deep breath.

'**SLAM'**

Olivia found herself thrown against the back of the Elevator. Something or Someone ran into her. She pulled herself from the wall. Brushing her hair back into position. Trying to do damage control. She turned around. Ready to let her tongue off the leash.

_Blue._

The brightest blue she had ever seen. It looked like the ocean during a storm. She was half expecting waves to flow through them but didn't have the chance. Her eyes snapped away once he spoke, breaking the spell.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said picking up her purse. She still hadn't said anything. Bout it like he was expecting her too. The look she had when she turned around, he half expected her to cuss him out but there was no way this angel would cuss him out. But then again looks could be deceiving.

He watched her closely as she reached to take her purse.

"It's okay." She finally spoke willing herself out of her stupor, a smile coming across her face.

"You going up?" He said looking down at her. Olivia peered up at him. He was almost a giant a compared to her. He had broad shoulders and a sturdy frame. At least 6'1 maybe 6'2.

"Yes the sixth floor actually." She said taking a step back toward the back of the elevator. 'Snap out of it Olivia, stay focused.'

Silence fell over them.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder what caused him to slam into her like a freight train she peered over at him again taking in his appearance. He was out of breath and his suit was messy like it was quickly put together. Tale-tell signs of being late.

She couldn't help the giggle that she let out and it bloomed into a laugh she couldn't control. It was like all her nerves melted away in that moment.

The man looked over to her. His eyebrow quirked.

"I'm sorry am I missing something." He said leaning toward her.

Olivia stopped herself for a minute.

"You do know running late is just an expression right?" Olivia said with a laugh.

Fitz looked down at himself and rolled his eyes a grin coming to his face.

"I have an important meeting and my alarm picked this day to short out. I'm sorry again for running into you. I was trying to hear what the receptionist was saying to me and run at the same time. Not my greatest idea." Fitz said laughing.

They both shared a moment of laughter watching the elevator climb up.

FLOOR 1

FLOOR 2

FLOOR 3

FLOOR 4

"So you're going to the sixth floor? Meeting with Fitzgerald?" The man asked with a mischievous smile. Olivia wrote it off. She was too busy looking at his eyes.

"Yes, and I was nervous before this whole incident but I think this is just what I needed to loosen up." Olivia said when the elevator dinged. "And I'm barely making it on time." Olivia said looking at her watch and stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh don't worry about that he's notorious for being late." The man said leaning against the bar on the side of the elevator.

"Really? How unusual. You would think a VP would be punctual. Is he nice? Do you know at all?" Olivia said picking this man for information. She wanted to make a good impression.

"Uhh actually he's a bit of a hard-ass but you should survive. You look capable." The man said looking her up and down.

Olivia let out a shaky smile fidgeting with the side of her quit and biting her lip.

She could feel the man's eyes trained on her face. She was beginning to get hot.

"I really should be going." Olivia said walking backward. "Thanks for the heads up." She said turning around and going to the end of the hall. She could hear the doors on the elevator slide closed and she let a sultry smile cross her face.

'No focus Olivia, Think about the guy later, you have meeting an important meeting or have you forgotten?' Her inner conscious asked her. She shook her head from any mystery elevator man thoughts and knocked on the office door.

She knocked once more.

She sighed and looked at her watch. She wondered if he minded if she went ahead and walked in. It would help get the meeting started. They could skip all the apologies and the awkwardness the situation would bring if she could go in and seat herself.

She tried the knob and it opened, like fate. She sighed and walked in. She noticed the two large green chairs in front of the large oak desk. The office looked expensive and screamed professionalism.

She looked at the different knick knacks that lined the bookshelves. Boats and glass figurines. There were glasses on the stand behind the desk for what she assumed was expensive liquor.

She sat down in one of the large chairs feeling it enveloping her. They were oddly comfortable. But she couldn't look to too comfortable. She wanted to look like she knew what she was doing. She wanted to look like she was ready to handle this job.

She tried out a couple different poses. Legs crossed, legs tucked, arms crossed, arms to her side, arms folded in her lap. She finally got the one she thought made her look professional but not too professional and open but not too open.

'Olivia aims to please.' She thought to herself with a laugh.

She heard something outside of the office door, breaking the moment, and straightening her up. Fixing her hair into place quickly she prepared herself.

" WHO LEFT THE DOOR OPEN? ARE YOU IN HERE MISS POPE? ARE YOU IN MY OFFICE? WHO HE HELL TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULDN'VE WAITED OUTSIDE. WHAT KIND OF JOCKEY"S ARE THEY SENDING ME FROM FITCH?"

Olivia heard a booming voice from behind the chairs but her sight was obstructed. Damn stupid chairs. Her heart was racing. Her nerves slammed back into her full force.

"I'm so sorry sir, I just figured we could get started-" She stopped when she finally made it out of and around the chair to talk to Fitzgerald face to face.

"You?" She said with a shocked expression on her face. "Running late? You're the VP." Olivia said letting out a laugh filled with nerves and stress.

"You scared the Jesus out of me. Why would you… You knew I was nervous." Olivia said looking at him with a half shocked/ half angry look.

"That I did, so I figured I'd have some fun with you. I took the elevator down two floors waited a minute and then back up." Fitzgerald said with a laugh going to sit behind his desk.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Olivia said. All the time she spent trying to look professional fading away in that moment.

"Oh come on Miss Pope. You have to admit you're way more relaxed then you were leaving the elevator." Fitzgerald said with another laugh.

"No I'm way more annoyed." Olivia said sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Oh Come on Miss Pope, I had to get you back for the running late joke. That really hurt." Fitzgerald said faking hurt.

"Well excuse me Mr. Grant." Olivia said rolling her eye a small smile creeping on her face. .

"Please call me Fitz." He said looking directly at her. His eyes finding hers. They held an innocent quality, her eyes did. They were deep and brown and He would bet anything that they conveyed all her emotions. He could read her through her eyes.

"I'd rather not." Olivia said. She let the joke go. It was a good joke she had to admit to herself but never to him..

"And why not?" Fitz said smiling back at her.

"Because I think one of us needs to act like an adult." Olivia said with a challenging look.

Fitz put his hand on his heart. "Oh that was a low blow Miss Pope, So low." He said giving her a devouring look.

Olivia felt her heart flutter.

"The meeting Mr. Grant." Olivia said trying to push forward. Breaking the brief eye contact.

"I know Miss Pope, and for the last time its Fitz." He said pulling papers form his desk. His eyes skimming over them to catch a glance of her again.

"Olivia." She said leaning back into the giant chair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how about lunch Olivia? I know this great place on 54th." Fitz said closing the door to his office, walking after her.

"I don't know Mr. Gr- Fitz." Olivia said shaking her head.

"You don't know about what?" Fitz said side stepping to get in front of her.

"I don't know if I should, I already spent 3 hours in that meeting." Olivia said with a smile.

"We were getting work done" Fitz objected.

"We were goofing around half the time." Olivia defended trying to push the elevator button from around him.

"Come on Olivia it's just lunch 15-20 minutes top." Fitz said in a pleading tone.

"Ehhhhhh…." Olivia said stepping inside of the elevator.

"Olivia." Fitz said looking directly down at her. He didn't want the meeting to end but it had to. There was only so long they could sit in his office and talk about politics and art and anything else that randomly came to mind. They got work done on the case but honestly she was brilliant. He was sure she was more than capable of representing him and his company. He felt like he could talk with her forever. To be honest he'd lost track of time in that office. Only when she mentioned it did he notice.

Now he was pushing for lunch. Because he knows if he lets her walk out of this building without him. He'll have to wait 2 weeks to see her.

2 whole weeks.

Olivia pushed the button on the elevator trying to stay strong. She didn't like the way this was playing out. Well she liked it while she was in moment but when she took a step back. She couldn't have lunch with her future client. She could if this was an ordinary Client lunch but she could tell that wasn't the case.

She could tell back in the office that she was playing near the edge of a slippery slope with Fitz. She's never felt attraction so strong and that's what scared her. She was never one to jump into anything without thinking over it and sometimes over thinking it.

"One lunch, I'll pay for it all." Fitz said looking at her.

"I can pay for my own lunch Fitzgerald." Olivia said trying to be short and shut him down without having to say she was shutting him down. She couldn't see the sad side of Fitz eyes.

They would melt her soul and then make her feel guilty and ashamed for making something so beautiful sad.

"I know you can but I'm offering." Fitz said trying to be sly. Maybe he could use the word run around to get her to go with him.

"You're offering to pay for a lunch I'm not going too?" Olivia asked looking at him directly for the first time pushing the lobby button in the elevator.

"Come on." Fitz said wriggling his eye brows at her.

Olivia turned away with a smile.

FLOOR 6

FLOOR 5

FLOOR 4

"Please?" Fitz asked in one more attempt to get her to go with him.

Olivia sighed. She could see Fitz eyes light up and he knew just like she did what was about to happen next.

"Okay fine." Olivia said letting out a frustrated sound after. "But you're paying." She said pointing at him and turning away. Mad that she let him get to her but her insides were buzzing with the thought of having lunch with him.

"That's what I said before." Fitz laughed turning to face the doors. He could feel the smile on his face becoming permanent. He hadn't ever felt like having lunch with the attorneys involved with the company. They were always too serious and work oriented. That's great when they were at work but when they were out it would be the same thing. Work. Work. Work.

"Shut up." Olivia said rolling her eyes. But there was a smile on her face so Fitz knew she was as excited as him.

FLOOR 1

The elevator dinged and Olivia's eyes caught on a pair of shiny Jimmy's. Her eyes followed up a pair of legs to a pencil skirt and a Vera Wang blouse and then finally up to a face.

"FITZ there you are…I've been looking everywhere." The woman said as Fitz stepped out the elevator.

"Mellie, I told you I had a meeting with the attorney about the wrongful termination case." Fitz said looking at her.

Olivia didn't like the look of this. The woman was older then her but obviously well put together. Everything on her body was expensive and looked brand new. There wasn't a hair out of place. She looked almost perfect.

"That was three hours ago." Mellie said looking at her watch.

"Yeah there was a lot to go over." Fitz said giving a grin to Olivia.

"Mellie this is Olivia the Attorney That Johnson and Fitch sent over. Olivia this is Mellie, Head of Public affairs."

"This is the Attorney? She looks fresh out of Law school." Mellie said looking Olivia over. Mellie's face made it seem like her comment was a compliment but Olivia wasn't stupid. She could tell a snotty person when she met one

"Actually 5 years. I'm the top at the firm." Olivia said proudly.

"Isn't that just super?" Mellie said with a fake sickening smile. Olivia felt her stomach flip. "Fitz your father wants to talk to you about the case." Mellie said stepping into the elevator.

"I'm taking a lunch." Fitz said looking toward Olivia.

"That's just going to have to wait. You know how you're father gets." Mellie said looking at Fitz expectantly.

Olivia looked at Fitz. She could see a wave of disappointment wash over his face before looking up at Olivia again.

"It's okay really Mr. Grant go." Olivia said smiling at him but her could see it didn't reach her eyes and she was back to Mr. Grant. Fitz full out frowned.

"I'm sorry about this Olivia. Can I get a rain check?" Fitz said looking at her expectantly.

"No really it's fine. I should be going." Olivia said clutching her bag closer to her side. It's something she did when she wanted to protect herself and she felt like she needed protecting in this moment. She had no idea why but it felt like her heart was shattered. Well not her heart. It wasn't that serious but she was hurt nonetheless.

"Olivia, leave your number with the receptionist I mean it about the rain check." He called after her.

Olivia kept walking. Something about that girl struck a chord in her. Something about that whole interaction wierded her out. She felt it in her gut and her gut was never wrong.

"You finally leaving miss pope?" The man at the front desk asked her before she walked out. She put a smile on her face and turned to him.

"Yes finally that meting took forever." Olivia said sounding exhausted but she wasn't really. Talking to Fitz wasn't boring at all. He had great stories to tell and even better opinions to express.

"I told you, you'd be fine." The man said.

Olivia looked back toward him. He had begun typing again. She walked up to his desk.

"Hey, how long have you worked here exactly?" Olivia said softly.

"8 years why?" The man responded closing his laptop.

"You pretty much know everyone right?" She asked again. She was on a mission. There was a question her mind was asking and she had to have it answered.

"Of course." He said looking offended she'd even asked.

"Do you know who Mellie is?" Olivia said jumping right in. She never was one to beat around the bush.

"Mellie Oh god. Did you run into her? Let me guess you were with Fitz? She's always all over him. She thinks she runs this place when really the grants do I mean just because you're sleeping with one doesn't make you one you know? I mean her father plays a big deal in this company to but honestly Mellie thinks she had too much power…Oh I remember one time- "The man kept going on but Olivia stopped listening after

'Sleeping with one doesn't make you one.'

She was sleeping with a grant? It was obviously Fitz. She could feel the woman's possessive clingy attitude radiate off of her in waves.

If Olivia wasn't hurt before she was definitely hurt now.

He blew off lunch with her for Mellie?

They were probably fucking as she sat her listening to the receptionist debating on whether or not to leave her number.

Well her mind was made up now.

"I'm sorry, I really should be leaving." Olivia said with a sad smile. "Thank you though…I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Olivia said ready to leave. But she didn't want to be rude she did after all have to maintain a professional relationship with this company.

"I'm James and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call." He said sticking out his hand. Olivia shook it quickly and then turned to leave.

"Thanks again." She said before pushing the door open.

"No problem."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Liv you never did tell me how the Defiance meeting went." Olivia's friend Abby Whelen said popping her head into Olivia's office.

"It went good." Olivia said typing away on her lap top.

"I haven't seen you in 3 days and all you have to say is 'it went good'? You usually talk my ear off." Abby said stepping into Olivia's office closing the door.

"That's how it went Abby what do you want me to say?" Olivia said looking up at her. She felt like she was snappy with Abby but honestly she didn't really understand what happened the other day and she wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Nothing, Geez… calm down. So are we doing lunch today or-" Abby stopped when Olivia's phone rang.

"Johnson and Fitch, Olivia Pope Speaking." She said into the phone looking at Abby.

"Olivia so nice to hear your voice."

Olivia's eyes widened.

"Mr. Grant, how did you get my work number?" Olivia said softly.

" Fitz and why did I have to get your work number? What about leaving your number at the front desk." Fitz sad into the phone leaning back in his chair staring around his office.

"I completely forgot and walked right past the front desk Besides this is the one I would have left anyway…" She said trying to keep it discreet she didn't really want Abby to know anything. The smallest piece of information and Abby would put it together like a cheap puzzle.

She squinted trying to read Abby's lips as she mouthed something to her.

'Who is it?' Abby mouthed again.

Olivia held up her case file labelled 'Defiance.'

"I'm going to go." Abby whispered giving a small wave before walking out.

"Really that's strange because James said you too talked." Fitz countered.

There was a pause. Olivia could hear him breathing into the phone and her heart was beating faster and faster. What did James tell him?

"What do you want me to say Fitz?" Olivia spoke into the phone. She didn't want to have the lunch in the first place and she didn't want it now.

"That you'll have lunch with me today." Fitz grinned into the phone.

"I don't know Fitz." Olivia sighed into the phone. She was hoping he would forget about it and in 2 weeks she could go to court and she'd keep things professional and civil. She'd just be the lawyer. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Come on I know you have a free lunch. I called ahead and talked to Johnson. Just tell me where and I'll meet you." Fitz said trying to coax her. Why was she being so difficult? He was breaking his neck to have this lunch free. Avoiding his Dad and Mellie was no easy feat.

"Listen despite what my superiors told you I am swapped getting ready for our case. I'm still unsure about the method of approach and.." A knock sounded at her door.

"Hold on Fitz someone is here. I'll have to call you back." Olivia said quickly.

"Olivia… Hold on" Fitz said into the phone

"Seriously Fitz. I have to go." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

"Come in." Olivia said straightening her desk up.

"Did you really have to go?" Fitz said walking into her office.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?" Olivia said rushing over and closing her office door.

"Trying to get my rain check. But someone is making it super difficult." Fitz said grinning at her.

"I told you I have work Fitz." Olivia said exasperated.

"I know better. Why are you avoiding me? I thought we hit it off great the other day." Fitz said walking around her office

"You mean at our meeting? Where were discussing me representing you in court aka working for you?" Olivia said going back to her desk and making up something for her to do. She could finally organize those files Abby brought in a month ago.

So this is a personal rule type thing?" Fitz said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"That and a professional one. What will my higher ups think if I'm going out with my first high class client. It doesn't look good. Besides, why aren't you having lunch with Molly, Mandy,." Olivia started rambling off works that started with 'M'. She remembered Mellies name but she didn't want it to seem like she actually cared.

"Mellie?" Fitz said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, her." Olivia looked down at the papers on her desk. Writing in her name on the appropriate lines. It was the only thing she could find to do that actually looked important.

"I blew her off today. Actually I had to sneak out of my own office. Walk down 5 flights of stairs and go out the back just to make it out of there." Fitz said taking a seat in front of her desk. He admired the organized look but it was too impersonal. There were seldom pictures and even then they were pictures of her and occasional friends at fancy functions.

"I'm sorry to cause you all the trouble." Olivia said. Part of her was elated that he blew Mellie off for her. It was like she won this round of 'who gets Fitz'. It was the sneaking part that got to her. Was he willing to just sit there and still ask her to lunch without addressing the Mellie situation?

Olivia was no one's dirty little secret.

"It was worth the trouble." Fitz said leaning across her desk to look her in her eye. "Come on Olivia don't make me beg. I'll beg. Your presence is worth the begging." Fitz said standing up.

'Would he really?' Olivia asked herself. He face beginning to get hot.

Olivia watched him closely. He took a couple steps to come around her desk and started lowering to the floor. Olivia couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Please Olivia Pope…Please… Will you go to lunch with me?" Fitz said clasping both his hands together in a praying motion.

"Fitz." Olivia said smiling insanely. She wanted to be mad. She wanted to worry about Mellie but she couldn't she just couldn't when he was literally begging her for a lunch. One lunch.

"Olivia please. Please. Please. Please bestow upon me the honor of taking you to lunch." Fitz said again sliding closer to her.

"Okay, Okay, Okay Fitz." Olivia said laughing. Fitz looked up at her. He missed that sound. The sound of her laughing had haunted him in his sleep.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you.." Fitz said hugging the bottom of her legs.

"Fitzgerald Grant, get up off the floor in that expensive suit and get off of me." Olivia said giggling insanely. Fitz pulled himself off the floor dusting off his pants and slicking back his hair.

"SO lunch then?" Fitz said in a somewhat serious tone, like he wasn't just begging on the floor for her company. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Let me grab my purse." She said grabbing up her bag.

"Allow me my lady." Fitz said opening up the door.

"And they say Chivalry was dead." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Not while I live and breathe." Fitz said smiling insanely like a boy who snuck in the cookie jar and got away with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So then I get back on the horse you know to finish the race and act like nothing happened. Came in second." Fitz finished up his story. They were walking down 7th street and He was pretty sure they'd walked a mile but he didn't care. He'd do anything to hear that laugh just a moment longer.

Lunch was lunch and they talked there too but when it was just the two of them he felt more open.

"You did not." Olivia said. She'd been laughing almost all afternoon and she felt so relaxed and free. Her stomach was sore from such stimulation but it was worth it. This man had enough comical stories she thought to tell her the rest of her life. Which made it was significantly quieter. Hardly no one was out. 'Where were they? How long had they been walking? Olivia thought to herself.

"So 15-20 minutes turned into 30-45." She said looking toward him. He had this look of absolute bliss on his face. One of the curls from his hair had gotten loose from the rest and laid against his forehead. She followed it down to his eyes, they were already watching her.

"Olivia…" Fitz said softly. She watched her name lay off his lips and travel through the air toward her. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel him close to her. His body was right in front of her. She could smell his cologne and feel his body heat.

Fitz looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed. They were inches apart but he dare not touch her yet. If he could, what a way to end a perfect morning.

Olivia swallowed her mouth was suddenly dry and her body was suddenly hot. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Neither one knew how long they'd been standing there but they didn't care.

The wind whipped by blowing Olivia's hair into her face but their eyes remained locked both searching the others for something. Something yet to be revealed. Something they shouldn't even be looking for yet, they were strangers to each other pretty much.

All Olivia knew is that he made everything in the world disappear. Like it was just the two of them and they could do anything.

All Fitz knew is that he'd never been happier in his life. Conversation never flowed this freely laughter never came so frequently.

Fitz hand came to brush her hair behind her ear so he could look at her face. Olivia grabbed it holding it in her own.

"Fitz.." Olivia said. A one word plea like every time he called her name.

Fitz couldn't resist it anymore. His free hand tangled in the back of her hair pushing her toward him as he descended and captured her mouth.

Olivia's eyes slid closed again. Her mouth moving with his. Her arms came to wrap around his neck and his hands came to the small of her back making her arch into him.

Olivia let out a smothered moan and Fitz took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

She tasted like heaven. Like strawberries and wine. He was nearly intoxicated. Her hands bunched his suit jacket in a grip and she pulled him closer to him. He didn't want to let her go. She fit perfectly to him. His hands slid up and down her back finally resting on her hips.

Olivia couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Everything was Fitz, Fitz, and Fitz. She smelled him, tasted him, felt him. He was devouring her and she was almost about to let him do it. Her hands gripped his jacket tighter like he would leave her. She wanted this moment to last forever.

And ever.

Finally they broke apart panting. Olivia took a step back. Remembering her surroundings. Fitz was watching her intensely a predatory look glazing his eyes.

'What about your professional rule? What about your personal rule?' Her mind asked her.

Olivia's eyes widened. She let her guard down or rather he knocked it down. What would the partners think? What would her co-workers think?

'That you were some slut who slept her way to the top. That instead of earning it you played dirty. Who could respect you after that?' Her conscious was having a field day.

"I-I I have to go." Olivia said turning away trying to find her way back to a main street.

Fitz stood there for a minute.

"Wait a minute, what?" He asked himself looking at her retreating figure.

"Olivia!" Fitz shouted after her. He was in a post-kiss daze and slightly confused as to what happened.

"Olivia!" He called again when she disappeared around the corner. He looked around and tried to jog after her. He made it around the corner but no Olivia. He tried to look for her black outfit, her hair, her face. Nothing.

No more Olivia

Olivia climbed into the cab swiftly. She had to get away. There was only a matter of time before he realized she was making a run for it and he followed. Once inside she relaxed a bit.

"34th and main." She said to the driver settling into the seat.

Olivia looked out the cab window at Fitzgerald. She watched him coming running up and looking for her in the crowd. Her gaze shifted to his face and his eyes. She felt exactly how she knew she would. Guilty and ashamed for making something so beautiful, sad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A:N** So here we go. Review. If you guys have questions or anything don't be afraid to PM me I'm cool with answering questions. I don't think this is going to be a mafia fic like some of you guessed but it will still be almost that compelling. Just let it work out and unfold in front of you. You'll like it. No doubt.

LIV and FITZ Forever,

Gabbie.

(P.s When I get through this I have a mafia Fic coming. ) ;D


	3. Still going strong

**A:N **Another chapter baby. Sigh. I really should be tying up loose ends with my other fan fiction but I'm ready for this one to get rolling it's so tiring this whole introduction phase but I'll get past it and my vision will come to life hopefully. If you haven't noticed most of this story's lyrical inspiration is by Lorde. The Pure Heroine album pretty much prompted this story. SO you'll see those lyrics a lot plus some music from the show because how good are they at picking the soundtracks? All those oldies, amazing.

…

**Lyrical Inspiration**

_You're the only friend I need._

_Sharing beds like little kids_

_We'll laugh until our ribs get tired._

_But that will never be enough_**. (Ribs, Lorde)**

….

"Abby I'm fine. I promise" Olivia said into her cellphone. She unlocked the door to her apartment and closed the door locking herself in.

"Johnson told me that you called in the rest of the day sick. I just seen you 2 hours ago liv you were fine." Abby said with speculation.

"I just started feeling queasy I don't want to risk it being a virus and everyone catching it." Olivia lied.

"I'm coming by later. Bug or not. Do you need anything?" Abby said worriedly into the phone.

"I'm fine just make sure Stephen gets my 4 o' clock and can you bring by some popcorn? No butter lite salt." Olivia grinned into the phone.

"I bet your faking. If you were really sick. You wouldn't want popcorn. Should I remind you of the Flu fiasco?"

"The flu fiasco helped me lose 10 pounds. I praise the flu fiasco." Olivia said smiling.

"Whatever, Whatever I'll be over by 7." Abby said laughing.

"Okay see you then." Olivia said disconnecting.

She sighed taking off her shoes and walking into her room. She began to strip, she needed something more comfortable. She settled in a large t-shirt and a pair of Soffee shorts.

Her mind traveled to Fitz. She knew it would eventually. She couldn't get the look in his eyes off her brain. It was haunting her, every time she closed her eyes it was there.

She laid back on her bed.

'Was the sick day too much?' She asked herself.

She was afraid he'd go back to her office. She wasn't ready for that, or this, or anything really. It was frustrating how complicated her life had become in such a short amount of time. If she'd known it was going to be like this with Fitz she would have never made that joke in the elevator.

She rolled her eyes.

Somehow she doubts that was going to stop them from interacting and then reacting to one another. This was a first for her actually. She'd never had a man interact with her so freely and make her open up. It was like they'd known each other all their lives.

"Olivia come on.'

The voice in her head screamed.

She was acting cliché movie girl about this whole thing but maybe that's what the writers of those had in mind. Displaying a connection so deep that it doesn't depend on time. It depends on the individuals that are connected.

She just couldn't get his eyes out her mind.

She's never seen eyes that blue. Maybe that was trait exclusively for Fitz. She'd never met a man like Fitz before either come to think of it. How could he be so carefree when he had such a responsibility? He didn't strike her as the cocky rich kid type who only got their title because of their father.

He seemed well-rounded, but she could tell he was a cake and eat it too type of person.

That made her mind flip to Mellie.

Was she waiting for him when he got back?

Did he tell her where he was?

What was he doing?

'NO.' Olivia's mind screamed. 'You left him there. You have no right to wonder about what he's doing. You left.'

The sane part of her was right. Why couldn't that part be present when Fitz was actually around? Then maybe none of this would have happened. She would be at work without a conflict of interest. She'd only met the man twice and he had her in a philosophical battle with her self among other things.

Olivia laid on the bed face up. Her eyes following the blades of the ceiling fan above but not really following. Her mind was running, racing even.

'**RING RING RING'**

She gasped off the bed. The phone scaring the life to of her.

She groaned rolling over to the right side of the bed to grab the house phone.

Why did she have so many phones?

She didn't answer, it was ringing in her hand and all she could do was stare at it. What if it was Fitz?

'You'll have to face him sooner or later.." She murmured out loud.

"Hello?" Olivia said into the phone bravely.

"Olivia!" She let out an audible sigh.

"Edison, how are you?" She said. She didn't really want to talk to Edison but it wasn't Fitz so she was okay with it.

"Fine now that I got a hold of you. I called your job but they said you were sick." She could hear the frown in his voice. God bless him for caring even though he couldn't take a regular hint.

"I'm better now I just didn't want to deal with it at work you know?" Olivia lied into the phone. Another thing Fitz has her doing.

Bad influence.

"So you're not too sick to still go to gala?" Edison asked her hopeful.

Honestly Olivia had forgot. With everything that had been going on this week she completely forgot about the regional Gala and that Edison got tickets ages ago.

"Of course not." Olivia lied again. She really wasn't up to it but she couldn't disappoint Edison because of her own personal problems. He'd been waiting for this even forever. He shouldn't be miserable just because she was.

"Great I'll pick you up around 8- 8:30?" Edison asked into the phone.

"That'll work." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She really didn't want to go. She was excited for Abby to come over and the two of them forget the world with 80's throwback movies.

"Bye Olivia." Edison said silkily into the phone.

"Bye."

Olivia sat the phone back on the receiver. Now she'd have to call Abby and cancel and actually get up and get ready.

What time was it?

She looked at the digital clock. 3:51.

"Will this day ever end?" Olivia asked, looking up toward the sky as she fell back on her bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad for an hours' worth of work. She decided on a crème halter topped dress that stopped at the waist and flowed to her feet. The top had gold, glittering sewn in pieces that made her smile. She felt like a million dollars in this dress.

Her hair was half up half down. The top a delicate hive like shape and the bottom in loose curls. She was going for elegant and manicured.

_Mellie_

She shook her head. There would be no more of that. She was going to go out with Edison Davis and have a good time. She owed it to herself she thought.

She grabbed the gold clutch that went along with it and the gold heels. She was going all out tonight. She wanted to shine brighter than the stars.

'Hopefully Fitz will see you from the bay windows in his pint house.' Her inner voice chided.

Olivia rolled her eyes again for the hundredth time that day. She felt like a angst ridden, teenager again.

'**Ding Dong' **

Olivia moved from her room turning off the light through her kitchen and living room before making it to the door.

"Liv!" Edison said with his arms extended. He pulled her close into a hug. She hugged him quickly stepping back before it got too uncomfortable.

"Let me grab a wrap and we can go." She smiled at him going into the hall closet and pulling a crème colored wrap and placing it on her shoulders.

"Ready?" Edison looked at her a smile playing on his face.

"This is good enough." Olivia said laughing but it felt forced. She wasn't exactly comfortable around Edison. Maybe it was her knowledge of his 'More then friend' feelings he held for her. He'd been her friend for year's right out of law school but she wasn't looking for a relationship with him. Not now anyway.

"You look amazing Liv." Edison said grabbing her hand and leading her out.

"You don't look to bad yourself Edison." Olivia said locking her door.

Edison walked beside her down the hall. He was talking about something but Liv was lost in her thoughts again.

'Here we go.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fitz straightened his tie again.

"I hate these things." He said walking into the giant ballroom.

"Fitz Honey it's good for you to be seen out. Mingling with the social life of town. It's exciting." Mellie said fake fanning herself.

"I just wish it could've been another night. I had a long day." He said his mind wandering to earlier today. When the most beautiful woman in the world ran from him. Ran from him like he was some kind of monster.

"I couldn't find you for half of it. Where did you go this morning?" Mellie said looking directly at him but he wasn't looking back more like thinking.

Thinking of Olivia.

"I had some business to take care of, look I think that's our table." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down with a smile.

"Fitz always the gentleman." Mellie said eyeing him as he sat down.

"Of course." Fitz said mustering up a smile for her. She was unbearable at times but really Mellie was always at his side. Maybe he could actually try with her.

"So who are our table companions? I hope it isn't some random person who just attended for the food and the small talk. I hope it's someone educated and promising. I want stimulating conversation. I'm craving it." Mellie rambled on.

'Why did she run off' Fitz thought to himself. The kiss was mind blowing, amazing. He hadn't had a kiss like that in…well ever.

"Look at the card, honey." Mellie said again snapping Fitz out of his thoughts. Maybe you do need some sleep, your kind of sluggish." Mellie said patting him on his shoulder.

"Edison Davis (Plus one.)" Fitz read aloud. "Wow Edison Davis is coming tonight, I had no idea. He's running for commissioner now right?" Fitz said looking at Mellie.

"That's what I hear, this is great, this is going to be a great evening Fitz I can feel it." Mellie said grabbing his hand tightly and turning to watch the orchestra play.

…

"So my numbers are up for now, but who knows how the next couple of weeks are going to go." Edison said handing the doorman his ticket.

"That's great Edison. I'm sorry I haven't been too active in keeping in tough, things at work are getting rough. It's what I want but still it's taking up time." Olivia said looking around the Ballroom. Everything was so beautiful.

"Stephen told me you landed Defiance. That's a big one liv, you get in there you might can go anywhere. Not district Attorney but," Edison added in.

"I know Edison, I'm still dealing in law I just I don't want to be a prosecutor. I want to be able to defend who I want when I want." Olivia rebelled.

"All I'm saying is Liv if you didn't get out of the game you would be a shoe in for the position." Edison said remorsefully.

"That's everything my father ever wanted." Olivia said looking away from him as they walked through the crowd. Her heart sinking. This really wasn't her day.

"I know." Edison said talking with people as they passed by.

"I just don't think that's what I want." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Here is our table," Edison said finally. Olivia looked over from her trained spot on the ground and blanched.

"We aren't sitting alone." Olivia said resisting the pull of Edison.

"No, I didn't know you wanted a private table, besides I think that's Fitzgerald Grant aren't working for him? What luck!" Edison said.

Olivia looked up toward the sky.

"So the day continues." She murmured to herself as they made the way over.

"Future Commissioner Davis." Olivia heard the familiar sickening sweet sound of Mellie's voice.

She rolled her eyes.

'_So he brought Mellie.'_ She thought to herself. '_Of Course.'_

Fitz and Mellie stood to great them. Olivia could feel Fitz gaze burning her skin but she refused to look at him. She kept a smile plastered on her face looking toward Mellie.

"And Olivia! What a surprise." Mellie said pulling her in a quick hug. She wanted to brush herself off afterward but resisted the motion. "Fitz its Olivia." Mellie said looking at him.

"Hello again Miss Pope." Fits said reaching his hand out. Olivia took it and gave it a quick shake before Edison led her to her chair.

"My Lady." Edison joked as Olivia took her seat.

"Thank you." Olivia said trying to avoid Fitz gaze. This night couldn't get any more awkward could it?

It's like fate or some kind of horrible writer was making their lives a living hell **(A:N Aka me… Bruhaha)**

Fitz watched her with him. Is this why she ran off? Because she had a boyfriend? It would make him feel better about himself but would ignite a flame in him at the same time.

She never mentioned a boyfriend.

….

Olivia let her eyes train on the orchestra and the people dancing. Mellie and Edison had been in deep conversation for over a half an hour. Fitz wouldn't stop giving her his wounded puppy look and her whole plan of going out and having a good time was ruined. She wasted the outfit for nothing.

She turned back to the table.

"So you are close to becoming Commissioner that's just great, isn't that great Fitz?" Mellie said patting his shoulder.

Fitz nodded in approval taking another sip of his drink. "Astounding." Fitz said looking back at Olivia. She finally got the courage to look him in the eye.

His eyes screamed 'why did you leave!' Olivia looked away again. She couldn't bear to answer that question not now. Not with Edison around.

"I don't mean to interrupt" Fitz said. He had no idea what they were talking about but Mellie was off his back and Edison was distracted.

"What is it Fitz? Edison was just about to tell me about his time in Guatemala." Mellie rushed. This couldn't have been a better opportunity.

"Would you mind if I escorted Olivia to the floor?" Fitz said looking toward Edison.

"It's not up to him, it's up to me." Olivia interjected challenging him.

"I have no problem with it." Edison said looking at Fitz but he wasn't really listening he was too busy having a stare off with Olivia.

Mellie looked between the two neither of them backing down.

"Would you like to dance?" Fitz said his gaze still trained on her.

"That would be rude to your date." Olivia said glaring back.

"No I don't really mind," Mellie said smiling. "Edison was going to finish telling me about his trip to Guatemala."

No one moved.

"So how about that dance?" Fitz said finally interrupting the silence. The atmosphere was tense and neither party was speaking anymore about anything. Just taking occasional sips of their drink and watching the mingling socialites around them.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Here he was on a date with Mellie and he wanted to dance with her. It was his cake and eat it too side showing and she refused to appease it. He was here with Mellie he should dance with Mellie.

But then again.

Her date hadn't asked her to dance. He was too preoccupied talking about himself. Like he didn't get enough of that on the ride over. Olivia sighed softly. Why was her life so complicated?

"Sure." She said suddenly.

Fitz looked up from his drink. Mellie and Edison had continued talking and he was beginning to think he should just ditch this function and explain to Mellie later.

"Sure?" He asked again, finishing off his scotch.

"Sure." Olivia said removing her wrap and standing up. She could feel Fitz eyes on her as she walked toward the rest of the dancing guests. The previous song had just finished and they had a god 30 minutes until the food was served.

Fitz approached her, his hand in the small of her back. They had gotten lost in the crowd away from their table, away from their counterparts.

Olivia shivered. Chill bumps coming to the surface of her skin but it couldn't be a degree under 65 in the room.

"Olivia." Fitz said into her ear. The next song had started up a soft swift piece. Olivia turned to Fitz grabbing both hands in hers as they swayed and moved elegantly through the room.

"Why did you run?" Fitz said getting straight to the point. They were going around and around. The rest of the dancers moving outside of them.

Olivia looked away, her pretend smile still plastered on her face. She didn't want to deal with this. All she wanted was a simple dance. Was that too much to ask for?

"Olivia." Fitz said drawing her in closer. His voice sounded like a growl, it developed deep in his throat and Olivia jumped a little.

"What do you want me to say?" Olivia snapped, trying to think and dance at the same time.

"Say anything." Fitz said. "Tell me why you ran off, tell me why you disappeared, Say something."

"I-I.." Olivia started. The room was spinning everything was moving so fast. "I…" The music had picked up significantly. People where twirling and dancing around them. She felt closed in and trapped.

Fitz looked down at her. She was flushed, her eyes were darting and moving around the room.

"Liv are you okay?" Fitz said looking down at her worriedly. She didn't answer she kept looking absent mindedly around the room.

"Olivia?" Fitz said beginning to panic. He wouldn't have asked her if he knew it would cause her this much anxiety. Was it really that difficult to explain?

Fitz looked around the room. They'd stopped dancing even as everyone flowed around them. He saw the bright red exit sign and pulled her with him toward it cutting through the sea of people.

Olivia looked around again. Where were they going? What was he doing? Why was it so hot?

Finally Fitz made it to the door pushing through it. He grabbed a rock and wedged it in-between the frame and the door. Keeping it open just in case.

The night air instantly cooled Olivia. She took two deep breaths to calm herself. She'd never felt so overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" Fitz said turning her toward him. He looked her over his eyes searching for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine. I'm Fine." Olivia said stepping away. "I just needed a moment to breathe." Olivia said leaning against the railing of the concrete steps.

"Are you sure, you looked like you were about to pass out." Fitz said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine." Olivia said looking out into the night.

"Listen I-" Fitz started but Olivia cut him off.

"I was shocked and scared." She said still not looking at him. Her eyes were trained on the night sky and on the stars.

Fitz stayed quiet letting her talk.

"I was shocked mostly at myself. I'm usually very picky about who I share anything with and to kiss someone I had only met a couple days ago. That was so very unlike me. That in turn made me scared. What are you doing to me?" Olivia said. She breathed as if a million bricks had been lifted off her chest.

"I- I thought you wanted me to." Fitz stammered. "I'm sorry if-"

"No, No I wanted to. I was in the moment I was there it was perfect and I wanted it, it's just. How would it have looked to people?" Olivia said turning to him

"So you're ashamed?" Fitz said that hurt look returning to his eyes. He never in a million years thought she was ashamed.

"No, that's not it. It was nothing to be ashamed of. It was perfect but we barely know each other. You have a girlfriend and-"

"Mellie is not my girlfriend." Fitz said quickly. "Why did she tell you that?" He said his eyes switching from sad to outraged..

"I thought, the way she looks at you and the way she practically stakes claim on you, I figured.." Olivia said her expression lost.

"No, she isn't my Girlfriend she wants to be but I told her, I wasn't interested. She and I had a fling that was it." Fitz said brushing his hair back.

"That explains why you two are here tonight, together." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I had too." Fitz mumbled.

"Had to? You're a grown capable man." Olivia said little anger seeping into her voice. Was he really about play this card?

"It's not that simple Olivia." Fitz said "Nothing in my life is simple." Fitz said

"Nothing in my life has been simple since I met you." Olivia whispered.

"I feel the exact opposite. The short amount of time I've spent with you has been amazing." Fitz said cupping her face in his hands.

"Fitz." Olivia said pushing him away.

"What is it Olivia? I'm trying here. I don't know how much more obvious I can make it. I want you Miss Pope." Fitz said lifting her chin with his thumb.

"I-I, You're my client." Olivia sighed. "How would that look? My first high- end case and I end up with my client?" Olivia said.

"I'm sure no one would care and if they do they obviously have never seen you in action." Fitz said wriggling his eyebrows.

"You've never seen me in action." Olivia said a smile finally gracing her face.

"I may have dug up some old video of you, on a debate team." Fitz said shrugging.

"You didn't." Olivia said a laugh bursting from her.

Fitz smiled. "I did, you were fierce. I had no idea you could demolish someone like that. I could only imagine your talent now." He moved closer to her again.

Olivia giggled looking up at him. How could things have changed so quickly? She never wanted to talk to him again an hour ago and now she was practically buddy, buddy with him again.

"Let me take you out." Fitz said seriously.

"I don't know." Olivia said trying to hide her smile.

"What more do I have to say to make you say yes? I already told you the situation about Mellie. What more can I do?" Fitz said his arms snaking ground her waist.

"I just… If we do go out" Olivia started. She could see Fitz eyes light up. "I said if. IF, we go out, I want to keep it quiet at least until the case is closed." Olivia said timidly.

"Until the case is closed." Fitz said smiling goofily.

"Maybe." Olivia said again. She really hadn't had time to think everything out and she probably was going to overthink it later tonight but right now this was the plan.

"Maybe." Fit said his smile not faltering. He pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe." Olivia said her hands finding their way to his chest. Her eyes locking with his. She could stare at him forever.

"Maybe." Fitz said leaning down toward her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even in the dark.

"Mayb-"Fitz cut her off. His lips crashing to hers. Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck. Fitz crushed her to him. Breathing in pure Olivia. She pulled back biting his lip. She nipped it a couple more times before Fitz growled and devoured her mouth again.

Olivia closed her eyes and let a moan escape. She was letting his lips and tongue ravage her mouth and neck. He kissed down her jaw, past her ear and down her neck, nuzzling and nibbling.

"Fitz." Olivia panted as he moved lower. "Fitz, Fitz, we have to go back." Olivia said pushing him upward away for the top of her dress.

"Come on." Olivia said giggling out of breath.

"Damn," Fitz said taking a step back. He smoothed his hands though his hair and let out a large breath.

"You're going to make me go back in there like this?" Fitz said grinning at her.

"I'm sure Mellie can take care of you, if you ask." Olivia said fixing her hair.

"Not funny in the least." Fitz said opening the door for her. Watching her as she walked through the threshold

"Whatever." Olivia said smiling from ear to ear.

…

"So how was dancing with Olivia." Mellie said brushing off her dress in the back of the town car.

Fitz lifted his head from looking out the window. "It was good." Fitz said trying to make it seem like he wasn't thinking about her in that moment. He had been thinking about her all through dinner and the rest of the event. The way she lit his body on fire. She made him feel primal and sophisticated at the same time.

"Do you think I'm stupid Fitz?" Mellie said abruptly. Fitz turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mellie said again turning her vicious gaze at him.

"No?" Fitz said with a questioning look. "Where is this coming from?"

"You practically stared at her all night. Is there something I need to know? Something you want to tell me?" Mellie said her voice getting louder and louder with each sentence.

"Mellie you forget. You aren't my girlfriend. You are just someone my father keeps trying to push me into for the better of his company. Not me. For the last time you are nothing to me but a friend." Fitz said trying to let her down as gently as possible.

"So what is she to you?" Mellie said with distain on her tongue.

"Olivia is my friend, A lawyer for the company." Fitz said keeping it low profile. If it wasn't for Liv's rule he would have been riding back with her to his place, instead of with Mellie to his fathers. He would have announced it to everyone at that stupid Gala and screamed it out the window as they left.

"Do you look at all your friends like you want to fuck them in front of a room full of people?" Mellie said rolling her eyes.

"Get over it Mellie. There is nothing between Olivia and me and there is for sure nothing between me and you." Fitz snapped. Mellie's eyes widened as she backed against the seat of the car.

Fitz controlled his self, clearing his throat before sitting back and returning to his early position.

"I think you forget who I am and who my father is." Mellie said low and strong. "You ever yell at me like that again and I'll arrange a wakeup call for you and your lawyer. My father may not care about my every need but he'll be damned before he lets someone yell and harass his little girl, you'd do well to remember that." Mellie said turning her head to look out the window.

Fitz just continued to stare out the window looking out at the stars, ignoring Mellies harsh and threatening voice.

'Olivia'

…..

**A:N** Its moving kind of slow but don't worry it'll pick up. I'm sorry about all the time jumps I just really don't want to have to type boring filler stuff for you guys to read if it's not relevant. Leave me a Review tell me what you like about it and what you don't. Till Next time everyone.

Fitz and Olivia forever,

Gabbie. ;D


	4. Your all I need to get by

A:N I'm back. With another Chap. No not a small boy. Another Chapter! I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's my favorite I've written so far. I just rewatched season 2 again and uhhh how great was that season. Don't get me wrong season 3 had me on the edge of my seat but I haven't downloaded it yet so… I can't rewatch it, I mean I could but..ahh whatever. Enjoy the chapter.

No lyrical Inspiration. You'll understand why later.

…..

**(PRESENT**)

"Pregnant." Fitz repeated again. He'd finally coaxed Olivia back into the house.

Their house.

She was still upset and he felt like there was nothing he could do to console her. He let her storm off and slam a door. He didn't know what door to which room, he was a little preoccupied himself.

"Pregnant." The word played off his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror.

This was everything he wanted right? A house and kids and a life with her forever and ever. How could that be now when she obviously hated him? Did she hate him because of what he did? What he'd become? He hadn't changed much. He just had power now. He had control now, the proverbial upper hand if you will.

She was carrying his child.

How could he not have noticed?

'Because she's spent the last 2 months hiding and running from you.' His mind reminded him.

How far along was she? Had she even seen a doctor? Was the baby safe and healthy?

He had so many questions but she didn't want to talk. He looked at himself in the mirror again. Things had changed so much, everything had changed and Olivia is pregnant. Like a bright light in a tunnel of darkness. Something that could make everything better. Something that did make everything better.

He looked tired, but he wasn't. He was charged with energy. Charged with emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness, nervousness. He brought his hands up to slick his hair back. They had stopped shaking some-what but were still trembling.

He could hear the soft wails of Olivia from upstairs.

He closed his eyes for a minute. One minute just to think.

Just to breathe.

She began to sob and he could tell she was trying to keep it quiet but the houses' open floor plan wouldn't allow it. If anything it echoed, bounced and slammed straight into his heart, which in turn made his chest explode.

"Stop." He said softly. Her cries seeming to get louder. Surrounding him.

"Stop." He said louder. It was like she was all around him. It was ringing in his ears. Her crying and voice and words.

"STOP. STOP. STOP." He yelled. He took another deep breath. Everything was silent. It was silent but he was still raging. His heart was still pumping a mile a minute. His fist were still clenched onto the bathroom sink. He was still unleashed. He could see it in his eyes. The darkness Olivia was talking about and that in turn made him angrier.

He grabbed the soap dish slinging it toward the mirror listening as it smashed into a thousand pieces. He turned to the bathroom door slamming it open.

Enough was enough.

….

Olivia whimpered softly to herself. She didn't know what that sound was but after Fitz shouting she couldn't imagine it was something good. She couldn't stop the flood gate of tears from falling down her face. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she sat in one of the empty rooms. The walls were dark blue and the carpet was red. It always was her favorite.

A room they could've used for anything.

She stilled. The sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. She stayed as quiet as she could. It could be anyone, who the fuck knew with the company she was keeping nowadays she wouldn't be surprised if this moment was her last.

"Olivia." It was Fitz voice but something was under it. Something she didn't recognize. A growling type sound. She gasped audibly at the closeness.

The door to the room slammed open.

Olivia jumped to her feet. Trying her best to look like she wasn't broken and vulnerable but she didn't really have time for anything before Fitz was on her. His mouth attacking hers. She should've pushed him off, she should've slapped him and stormed off but all she did was pull him closer.

Closer and closer and closer.

She didn't know what had gotten into him but he was taking her breath away in a fury of long kisses and short kisses both equally fast and fevered. His tongue found its way into her mouth swirling and causing an outright uproar within her body. Teeth clashing her mouth slanted over his , she breathed him in like air.

His hands came to her face as he pulled back. She let him go reluctantly. His thumbs wiped the tears from under her eyes. He'd yet to say anything but she was sure it was coming.

She searched his eyes and him hers.

Those beautiful angry eyes. Those eyes she had fell in love at first sight.

She was out of breath, tears and words. In this moment she was at a loss. She had nothing left to give and as the last tear she had escaped and flowed down her cheek he collapsed into her.

His body shook with sobs and all she could do was hold him. Hold him in his moment of weakness like he'd done her so many times before. She kept him close his head buried in her neck and collapsed with him on the red floor of the room with the blue walls.

The room that could be anything.

…..

He had no idea how long they'd been there. It was dark now. All the light in the room faded. Olivia was still holding him. Her breathing even and deep. He suspected she'd fallen asleep hours ago but he just laid with her arms draped around him. His hands on her stomach, he finally lifted his head.

His head pounded from the crying. He had no idea where it came from. It bum rushed him out of nowhere. All that anger, all that rage was just masked sadness. There was only so long he could keep it bottled up.

He looked to Olivia surprised to find her eyes open.

"Hi." She whispered, her voice hoarse from her own crying session. Her hand stroked his hair and slid down his face to cup his cheek.

"Hi." Fitz replied his hand capturing hers. Fitz rose off the ground helping Olivia up with him. He felt a wave of dizziness followed by tiredness wash over him. He hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Olivia had seemed to calm. She had a lot of time to think, while she held him. She felt like he'd hit the reset button or maybe she did. Maybe both their actions caused a reset. It didn't matter, nothing mattered right now, but them.

"Let's go to bed." Olivia said softly. She held his hand as they walked out the room. Fitz followed behind her slowly. He was still thinking, still wondering. All the questions he had come bouncing back in his head.

Olivia opened the door to their room. She'd discarded her shoes long ago and slid the dress off her shoulders, stepping out of it she turned to Fitz and began undressing him as well.

First his shirt. Dropping it to the floor she encouraged him to step out of his shoes once that was finished she undid his belt and pants sliding them off as well.

Fitz felt like he as in Limbo. He had so much to say but no words would come out. So far it was silent neither of them saying a thing.

Olivia grabbed his hand again leading them to the big bed in the middle of the room. She crawled in under the blanket, Fitz following suit.

She laid down on her side, her back to Fitz chest. She draped his arms across her mid-section and entwined their fingers on her stomach.

He could feel her heart beating. The welcoming warmth of her body soothing him.

His breathing was shaky. She nuzzled closer to him feeling his other hand come up to rest above her as if he was enveloping her. Shielding her from the world.

"I love you Olivia." Fitz rasped finally able to get a bearing on his own situation but he was incredibly tired now. Emotionally drained. "I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need just…please don't go." He said softy in her ear. His eyes closing.

"Please don't go." He murmured again.

Olivia let herself relax. Her eyes finally sliding closed. Sleep finally claiming her after nights of restlessness

"I won't." She said finally surrendering to sleep

…

Fitz eyes snapped open. The sunlight momentarily blinding him. He stretched out on the bed. He laid back for a minute.

He looked around seeing his clothes and Olivia's-

Olivia!

He scrambled up off the bed.

"Not again." He said throwing the blanket off. He flew halfway down the hallway before the smell of food assaulted his nose. He slowed down a bit. His heart's pace easing off. He walked down the stairs anticipating the moment when he'd see her.

Things went for an unexpected twist last night and he had no idea where they would go from here. He knew where he wanted them to go

Bridal shop

Church

Hawaii

But he wasn't the only one who had a say in this. He rounded the corner from the living room. The curtain less windows letting in the bright late morning sun.

There she stood in his shirt. She'd showered. Her normally silky pressed hair in small, thick curls. Her face had a radiant glow. She was moving about the kitchen cooking and setting the plates on the table.

Fitz snuck up behind her grabbing her around the waist.

"Fitz!" Olivia screeched laughing. "Put me down. Put me down." She said slapping on his shoulder. Fitz spun her one more time before letting her down gentle on her feet. She laughed uncontrollably watching him as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Good morning baby." He said softly.

Olivia was at a loss for words.

"So chef Pope what's cooking?" Fitz said moving around her to the stove.

"Food." She said sarcastically. "Fresh food that looks no more than 2 days old." Olivia said skeptically.

"What do you want me to say?" Fitz asked popping a grape into his mouth.

"That you'd been on my tail all week. If you'd found me earlier why didn't you bring me back sooner?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to let you get it out of system I guess, hoping you'd turn around and come back but when Hal said you were moving further and further east I had him bring you back." Fitz said grabbing two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

Olivia listened intently. She should've been mad but honestly she wasn't. She didn't want to be anywhere but with Fitz all along. It would have been difficult realizing that in Paris or England, where she was planning on going and hiding out.

She took the sausages off the skillet and put them on the plate as well as the rest of the food and brought them over to the table.

"You thought I was coming back?" Olivia said. Not sarcastically or with an attitude she just wondered.

"I prayed." Fitz said seriously.

Olivia made as surprised look before sitting down to her plate.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Fitz said looking over at her food.

"Fitz…" Olivia said warningly.

"Don't 'Fitz' me, here." Fitz said sliding some of his food onto her plate and flopping another pancake onto her two.

"Sometimes you're just too much." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm too much because I want you to eat more? You're eating for two now. I want both of you healthy." Fitz said going back to his food.

"I know I'm eating for two Fitz, I knew before you did." Olivia said throwing a jab.

"You knew long before I did I suppose, did you think I wouldn't find out? Or did you think I wouldn't find you?" Fitz said threateningly.

"Stop." Olivia said picking through her food. She suddenly wasn't hungry, more like angry.

"I can't believe you Liv." Fitz said.

"You can't believe me?" Olivia said raising her voice.

"You ran, you ran from me with our child. Unborn or not, that is our child and now you're sitting here making out like I'm the bad guy because I care?" Fitz said pushing his plate away. His hands bracing on the chair arms.

"You do understand why I ran right? You can understand that I ran for the safety of our baby right? This life we're living. It's not suitable for a baby." Olivia said pushing her plate away.

"Everything is fine now. I have a handle on things." Fitz said with a calm voice bringing his plate back over.

There was a pregnant pause, no pun intended, before anyone spoke.

"Mellie came to see me before I took off. She's part of the reason I left." Olivia said with sigh.

"Why didn't you come to me?!" Fitz said snapping. He looked down at Olivia and his expression softened. He could see fear in her eyes. He was trying to get a hold on his anger, trying not to lash out. Maybe he was becoming a different person.

"Seriously?" Olivia looked away from him.

"Seriously Olivia, I don't care what we're going through at the moment. I will always love you and care about you. You should've came to me."

"I wanted to get away from you. Why would I run to you? Never mind." Olivia shook her head. "Mellie came to see me, she told me you were a sinking ship. It would be good idea for me to leave before everything exploded." Olivia said shivering at the memory.

"Mellie tells you to leave and you go?" Fitz said even more outraged.

"Word were exchanged, threats issued and we fought. Before I knew what I was doing I had a piece of glass to her throat. Can't you see? Can't you see what this life has done to me? I was ready to end her Fitz, for us, you." Fitz eyes widened at her statement.

Did he do this to her?

She could tell he was holding his breath for the next part of her story and thinking over everything she'd said. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I let her go. I was so occupied on her and you I wasn't even thinking about the baby. She scrambled up off the floor with a look of pure death. I had to go. I have no idea who anyone is anymore. I could trust no one." Olivia finished picking up a piece of sausage from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

"You could've trusted me Olivia." Fitz said his voice calm but she could tell there was anger underneath it.

"What part of I didn't want to be near you, don't you understand?" She said again.

"But you want to be with me now?" Fitz asked seriously moving his head until he locked eyes with her.

"I-"Olivia opened her mouth and closed it. "It's not that simple anymore Fitz, it can't come down to yes or no." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Why can't it?" Fitz said his voice softened.

"Because things have changed Fitz, it's not a matter of if I want to break up with my boyfriend of 2 years, that's already difficult. It's do I want to leave the father of my child? The love of my life? Would you even let me go Fitz?" Olivia said finally.

Fitz sat quietly. His mind running a mile a minute.

'Would you even let me go Fitz?'

The phrase would be forever burned in his brain. Did she want to go? Had he changed so much? He thought not but then again things always look different from the outside then they do on the inside. To him he hadn't changed but finally did what he wanted to do. No rules, no one to tell him otherwise. Did Olivia want him back to that same broken man?

Of course not.

She was the one routing for him to be his own man. To take charge! Now here it was he'd done it and she wanted to leave, run for town screaming monster.

"Fitz." Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Would I let you go?" Fitz let out a stale laugh after the phrase.

"Physically, I would do whatever you wanted me to do. You know that. You know I would give you the moon if it meant I could see you smile forever. So if you wanted to leave this time, I wouldn't stop you but Liv, you leaving would kill me. I need you. More than you realize, I need you. I don't know how I've survived these couple of months without you. I barely slept, hardly ate until I knew you were okay and even then I ached for you. To HEAR your voice, to look deep into your eyes. Olivia if these feelings I have for you aren't love. I don't know what Love is.

And here you are in front of me. Carrying our child, proof of our undying love and you ask me if I could let you go. How can I Olivia? If I'm the selfish man you say, how can I let the best thing in my life go? I'm greedy Olivia, I'm sinfully greedy when it comes to you. I am obsessed with you. You now that. So I think you already know my answer, you knew it before you asked." Fitz said getting up from the table.

Olivia sat speechless as he walked past. She was already regretting everything she'd said to him yesterday. Her brain just couldn't let everything go and it was a lot. She didn't want her child growing up in this conflict. She shouldn't have to wonder everyday if he was going to be taken for revenge or targeted or….

'Fitz would never let that happen.' Her mind snapped and her conscious was usually on her side.

How could Fitz make certain that everything was going to be alright? He said he would give her the moon, anything she wanted. Could he give her this? The assurance of safety and happiness? Or would if forever be looking over your shoulder and being extra careful.

She lifted up from the table. She could hear the sound of music drafting from their bedroom. She left the kitchen climbing up the stairs slowly listening to the tune of a too familiar song.

_You're all I need to get by_

_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you_

_And it was plain to see you were my destiny_

Liv climbed higher and higher until she reached their bedroom door. She could hear him singing along softly, the sound of the shower water going as he got his clothes together. She listened a little to their favorite song, taking in the lyrics.

It was the lyrics that both attracted them. It was the lyrics that unofficially, officially made it their song.

_With arms open wide I threw away my pride_

_I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life to you_

_I will go where you lead, always there in time of need_

_And when I lose my will you'll be there to push me up the hill_

She opened the door stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her. This tortured, lost, longing look. Olivia stepped closer and closer to him closing the door behind her.

His face changed from hurt to confused as she approached him. Her hands lifting him from his kneeling position in front of the dresser.

_There's no, no looking back for us_

_We got love sure enough, that's enough_

_You're all, _

She trailed her hands up his torso, her eyes locking with him. They finally rested on his face she sang the next part to him.

"_**You're all I need to get by."**_

Fitz pulled her to him for a kiss, his mouth connecting with hers in a soft loving motion. He pulled back to murmur the next part of their song. Holding her hands to his lips as he did.

"_**Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best.**_

_**Stand by you like a tree and dare anybody to try and move me."**_

Olivia nodded tears springing to her eyes. She leaned back in kissing, him pulling and leading him to the bed. He followed behind her listening to her continue to sing. Her voice soft and sweet. He closed his eyes for a moment listening to her more than the music

"_**Darling in you I found strength where I was torn down**_

_**Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door"**_

Olivia turned him around, lifting her shirt off her body, revealing nothing underneath the shirt but her glowing, mocha skin and full breasts. Fitz trailed his hands up her body. His palms rubbing her hardened nipples. Olivia sucked in a gasp, her eyes going dark.

_Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher_

_I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal_

He continued to run his hands down until his they reached the hem of her panties. His thumbs hooked in the waist band and she lunged toward him for another kiss. This was fast and hard. She was breathing into him. Closer and closer she got until she could feel the bulge coming through his boxers.

_'Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination_

Fitz slid them slowly down her smooth legs so she could step out of them. He shucked his boxers quickly and tossed them to the side. He wrapped his arms around her hips hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his mid-section. He placed her high up on the bed,her legs falling apart as she watched him crawl up towards her.

Olivia's hands clenched the sheets when he kissed her inner left ankle moving further and further up until he could feel his breath fanning out over her flooded center.

Fitz gave her a quick grin before diving in. Olivia let out a blaring moan, Fitz's tongue lapping up and then sucking down toward her clit. Her hips shot off the bed. She never could control himself when he did this. His hands came soon enough, crawling up her thighs and to her hips to keep her in place. His thumbs running small circles on the skin there as he drank generously from her.

He went harder and harder as if he might eat though her. He looked up at her face twisted from pure pleasure. Her mouth was open wide and she calling out to god, the heavens, anyone that was within hearing distance.

His tongue did small gentle circles followed by large sloppy ones that ended in coming back up to nibble on that little nub of pleasure. Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head. Her hands gripping his scalp to keep him in place.

She was so close to her orgasm she could touch it.

Her hips were fighting his restraint, bucking and popping off the bed. Fitz made appreciative noises watching her come undone underneath him was the best sight in the world.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Oh my-"She said letting out a keening whine as her hips arched off the bed and held there. Fitz grinned lapping up a new wave of delicious Olivia pope.

_You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more…_

Once she caught her breathing she clambered to kiss Fitz, pulling him up her heaving body. Fitz used his arms to hover over her and they engaged in a war of tongues and lips. Olivia's hand crept further and further down until her small soft palm encased his pulsing member.

Fitz let out a strangled groan, kissing her harder and faster. Olivia led him closer and closer to her waiting entrance. She needed to feel them become one. She needed him to make love to her.

Fitz pulled back to breathe. Her entrance radiating heat onto his tip. He looked into her eyes. Those shining, beautiful, innocent eyes. Olivia looked back. Trying to convey everything she felt for him in this one moment of eye contact.

_You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one_

Finally Fitz slid home. Home was Olivia Pope. He let out a shaky sigh, the tight wet heat surrounding him. Olivia bit her lip, adjusting her legs so he could move between them. Fitz pulled out slowly and glided back in. He wanted this pace to be slow and relaxed. He wanted to spend as much time pleasuring her as time would allow.

He kept moving with the slow deep strokes moving his hips so she felt him at her very core. Olivia let out load moans and yelps. Her hips grinding upward to meet him. Her nails embedded into his back leaving small red waning moons and her hands grabbing anything they could clutch.

_You're all,_

"Oh Fitz." She said out of breath. Her head was moving back and forth.

"Liv, Livvie.." Fitz uttered his hips beginning to pick up pace. She was clinching and unclenching on him, driving him insane. "Look at me sweet baby." He said waiting for her to open her eyes. His hips were beginning to do double time and he wasn't going to last much longer. The sounds of her mewling and calling for him. The pleasurable pain of her nails digging into his back. This was it, this was what he yearned for.

Her eyes snapped open. Looking up into those love filled eyes. He was beginning to sweat and she was trembling. Her hands shaking, her body winding and winding and winding. He was going so deep. Almost like he was touching her soul. He was the only one who could make the ache go away.

"Keep, ahh shit, ahh, Fitz keep going baby, fuck." She wailed. Fitz slid his arms under her back bringing her up to sit on him. Both her legs on either side of his hips. Olivia let out a guttural sound. He was impossibly deep now. He lifted her up and down his hands on her hips.

He watched himself disappear inside her and then re-enter. She threw her head back at the sight, more beautiful noises escaping her throat.

"You're so Beautiful Liv, Fuck your so, God damn beautiful. Look at me sweet baby, together now Like always." Fitz said lulling her head so she could look at him.

Olivia couldn't control her hips. They were looking for release. She rode him faster and faster. God she needed this.

"Fuck, baby, fuck, do you feel it. We were meant to be together Liv. Fuck I missed you and your incredibly tight pussy. I-I can't take much longer Liv. Come for me Livvie, Let me feel you come around me. Come for me baby. Let it go Liv." Fitz whispered into her ear. Olivia eyes snapped open. That was the limit. His gruff, deep voice whispering dirty things into her ear.

"AH AH AH Fitz, fitz, PLEASE FITZ, AH, FUCK" she sobbed. Her body snapped its track as she came.

Fitz felt it rock through her as she clenched around him impossible hard, like her body wouldn't let him leave. He thrusted a few more times hard causing her to squeak and moan as she rode her orgasm. Fitz finished soon after lunging in deep and rocking his hips hard into her.

Olivia melted backward, Fitz going with her his head on her stomach. He listened to her pant and the sound of the still running shower. She stroked his head as she came down. He panted himself trying to catch his breath.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Olivia said, still a little out of breath. Fitz lifted his head an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry for not thinking that you wouldn't do everything in your power to protect us. To protect our baby. I'm sorry I had so little faith in our love." Olivia said. Tears pricking her eyes.

Fitz kissed her stomach and a path up until he pecked her lips...

"I know you were scared Olivia and I've already forgiven you. I know you knew we were strong enough to make it through anything because you're the one who showed it to me. I will do everything and anything I can do for us. No one will ever harm you or our baby, not while I'm alive and breathing and even then… All I need for you to do is trust us, stand by us, and believe in us." Fitz said kissing her again. His thumb caught a stray tear and wiped it away.

"I love you." Olivia said. Her breathing normally. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Fitz said. Kissing her forehead and settling down beside her.

A little time passed. Her head on his shoulder and their hands entwined on her stomach.

'SO are we staying in bed all day?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"Sounds like a fool-proof plan to me." She heard him say with a chuckle.

"Sure it does." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"My Liv is back." Fitz said kissing the top of her head.

"Liv is back." Olivia repeated with a huge grin on her face. "But seriously are you gonna turn the shower off?" She said again. Looking over at him.

He just smiled and kissed her.

_You're all I need, you're all I need, _

_You're all I need to get by._

…

_(_**Somewhere else in the fucked up world I created.)**

"Did you find her?" Mellie said storming into a dimly lit room with 5 computer screens attached to three keyboards.

"No ma'am not yet." The man said his eyes not leaving the screen.

"And what about him, have you found him yet?" She said pacing around the small room with her hands on her hips.

"No ma'am they flown the grid and whoevers helping them is good, maybe better than me."

"GOD DAMMIT Charlie, you find them, you find them and when you do I want the news to be riveting with the stories of their deaths, do you understand me." Mellie said her voice grating through the air.

"With all due respect I work for-" The man started up.

"I don't give a fuck who you work for, right now, you take orders from me!" She said slamming her hand on the table beside him.

She kept slamming and banging her first over and over. All the rage pent up inside her finally exploding.

"Mellie! Mellie you stop this and you stop it now."

Mellie pulled back, looking around and remembering where she was. Out of breath she ran her hand through her now messy hair.

"Hollis, what are you doing here?" She said applying her cliché sweet smile once she'd regained her composure.

"The hospital sent over those tests you had done, you mind stepping outside with me and leaving my boy here to do his job." Hollis said looking over at a still working Charlie.

"Sure Hollis whatever you say?" She clicked past him in her heels as Hollis followed her out.

"Charlie will get the job done, he's one of the best. You can't harass him every minute." Hollis snapped.

"I want those two, mongrels found and I want them found now." Mellie said getting in Hollis's face.

"Listen, don't blame this on me. You knew your father was dirty. You knew Senior was Dirty, I'm not surprised this didn't happen sooner. There's only so much you can push a man before he jumps or fights back and I guess y'all decided to push a fighter." Hollis said an amused grin on his face.

"Whose side are you on?" Mellie said staring him down.

"Yours now listen, I wouldn't have come all the way down and been put in risk of someone seeing me here if I didn't have something important to say."

Mellie nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Now, you're not defenseless in this situation. The public? They aren't the smarter about what really happened concerning freight line." Hollis said slyly.

"What do you want me to do, reveal it all? We'll all go up in smoke. I don't know anyone who won't." Mellie said looking disgusted.

"Quiet girl, I'm not done yet." Hollis scolded. "Now back to what I was saying, the public doesn't know the wiser. You use this. You use you're faker than a porn star act and you make the public hate little fitzy. Get an idea planted in people's heads. The right people. Time to slap some lipstick on this pig." Hollis said grinning.

"How am I going to do that? I'm convincing but they'll be split between him and me. Plus he has that whore at his side." Mellie said shaking her head. "This isn't going to work." Mellie said pacing around.

"Calm down, calm down, you think I don't know that everyone loves him just as much as you? But how much more would they love you after this?" Hollis said pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket.

Mellie eyes went wide snatching the envelope from his hand.

"Are these?" She said looking up toward Hollis, Yes they are and I had a little paid talk with the doctor. I know this plan is going to work. We'll weed em' out one way or the other and when we do." Hollis said a laugh bubbling from his chest.

Mellie tore open the envelope. Hollis still ranting in the background.

"Poor girl, her father just died, I can hear em sympathizing now. Damn, I'm good." Hollis said laughing.

Mellie read through the result a laugh of her own bubbling up. An evil one with visions of a Dead Olivia and dead Fitz running through her head.

"YES."

….

**A:N** That was intense. I hate to admit it but I really love writing Hollis. It's just so fun. So Uhhh yeah, how's you guys liking the story so far? Man I have so crazy ideas for OLITZ in the works. It's amazing, inspiration is coming everyday. Anyway, That Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel song I love it for Olitz. I think it is the embodiment of their relationship and it was the song playing when Fitz was running down the clock with her. Sigh…. I miss scandal. Anyway.. Review and tell Ya Girl what's up.

Olitz Forever,

Gabbie ;D

**P.S.** For Lols, can any of you guess my age? And gender?

**P.S.S.** How great is "When in Vegas" Have you guys been reading that? It's pretty legit.


	5. The best day ever

**A:N** YAY! I'm happy so many of you liked the updates. Uhh I am an 18 girl! :D From the west coast just to clear that up, I really enjoyed reading your reviews especially LoreneMichelle41's it had me dying. For those of you who don't understand why she's mad a Fitz be patient it's all gonna come out. :D Well here you go.

…_.._

_Lyrical Inspiration:_

_Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it._

_They all wanna get rough, get away with it._

_Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone_ _**(Lorde~ World Alone.)**_

….

**(Back In The Past) (Am I jumping around too much?) (Oh well.)**

Fitz paced around his apartment. He'd been pacing ever since he got home. He didn't like what Mellie said in the car and he definitely didn't like what she said about Olivia. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get involved with her. He didn't want to have to bring her into his world and he for damn sure didn't want her to get her because of him. That wasn't his intention at all.

He finally settled down in his living room on the large black sofa.

He couldn't call it off now. He practically fought for her to go on a date with him. Or at least it felt that way. If he cancelled now, she would most likely hate him forever. Why couldn't he have been born normal? He loved the money, he did but he'd give anything to be able to go out and do what he wanted for once with seeking approval for his father. His father who seemed so preoccupied with running the company that he couldn't see his son was drowning in a pit or misery.

No.

He wouldn't let Mellie ruin this for him. Not Mellie or her father or his father for that matter. Olivia was the one thing he wouldn't back down on. He couldn't back down on.

Fitz pulled out his phone, looking down at the slender piece of technology.

_3 missed calls_

_1 Text Message._

"Fuck" He grumbled unlocking it and scrolling through his call log.

_Mellie 11:40_

_Mellie 11:48_

_Liv (Home Phone) 11:55_

Fitz grinned going to his missed text messages.

**Mellie:**

**I'm sorry about what I said tonight Fitz. I just get so worked up. Why can't you see we belong together? It's what everyone wants. Can I come over so we can talk?**

Fitz sighed. If he invited Mellie over he knew there would hardly be any talking. He had to admit it was fun at first but Mellie wasn't the type of girl he could just relax with. Everything was a battle or a game. Not to mention if he wasn't the perfect gentleman he'd have to risk her going and blabbing her mouth to her father.

He decided not to text her back. He'd make up a lie tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to be alone. Well not alone but the person he wanted to be with him wouldn't never come over. Not tonight anyway. He scrolled through his call log again. Highlighting Liv's missed call.

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

Maybe she was asleep.

**Ring **

**Ring.**

"Hello?"

Fitz tensed up for a second.

"Hello? Fitz I know it's you. If I knew when I gave you my home number that you were just going to prank call me I never would have given it out." She sounded tired but cheery. Like she was happy he called

"I wasn't prank calling you." Fitz said his voice gravelly. He was tired himself but he was curious why she called.

"Oh." She said softly. "I mean I figured you weren't I was just… never mind." Olivia giggled.

Fit felt his heart jump. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Did you call?" He said getting back to the question at hand.

"uhh an hour ago, yes I did." She said sarcastically into the phone. She was probably rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry my phone was on silent from the gala and I really just got my bearings." Fitz sighed.

"Is everything okay?" She sounded concerned. He could hear the TV switch off in the background.

It was silent.

"Better than ever." Fitz said deciding not to bombard her with the problems of his life. He didn't want to run her off.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of sad."

"Why would I be sad? I got the prettiest girl at the Galas phone number and she agreed to go on a date with me." Fitz said cockily into the phone. He turned off the kitchen light and the hall light making his way to his bed room. He looked around the dark empty room and sighed.

"Did she now? How did you pull that one?" Olivia asked into the phone. He could tell she was grinning.

"You know just good old fashioned hard work. I like working for what I want." Fitz responded.

"Do you now?" Olivia said. He could hear the questioning playfulness in her voice.

"Yes ma'am. I would show you but sadly you're a million miles away." Fitz said his voice trailing.

"I don't know about a million." Olivia laughed.

"It feels like a million." Fitz said quickly.

They both fell silent. Fitz could hear her stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Fitz said into the phone finally breaking the silence.

"Just a little." Olivia yawned again.

"Oh, Can I ask you something?" Fitz said climbing on his bed.

"Sure, that's acceptable I guess."

"Why did you call?" Fitz said finally. Why did she call? He thought she was reluctant about the whole 'Them getting closer' thing. He thought for sure he wouldn't hear from her until tomorrow and even then that was wishful thinking.

"I wanted to…" She stopped herself short. Fit held the phone to his head like he was clinging on for dear life, hanging onto her every word.

"Olivia?" He whispered into the phone.

"I wanted to hear your voice." She said finally. Fitz eyes went wide. The confession was more a shock to him than anything else. He thought he was the only one that was falling fast and furiously.

"Oh." Fitz said as the silence returned, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was more welcomed than anything. Like they were lying beside each other.

"Liv?" Fitz asked into the phone.

"Yes?" She said back. She sounded super tired now, and he was feeling guiltier and guiltier about keeping her up.

"I wanted to hear your voice as well." Fitz confessed hoping he wasn't messing anything up with his declaration. There was no reason too but he was intentionally walking on eggshells for her, if that made any sense. He didn't want to lose her.

"Oh." Olivia mocked. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Ha ha." Fitz laughed sarcastically, laying back. "What am I going to do with you?" Fitz asked himself more than her. What was he going to do? He'd never been hung up on a girl like he currently was on Olivia.

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked back. Fitz could feel the mood shift to something darker and as much as he would love to indulge in this side of Olivia he couldn't keep her up no longer then he already had.

"So much, but you have work tomorrow." Fitz said groggily into the phone.

"So do you." Olivia challenged. It must have been a mixture or exhaustion and lust that was making her so brave. Her voice carried a sultry tone and he could tell she was hoping for more.

"But I practically run the place… It'll be fine if I come in late. You however, I don't want you in trouble because you stayed up past your bedtime on the phone with me." Fitz said closing his eyes.

"I'm an adult. I have no bedtime." Olivia said back. "Besides I think it would be worth it." Olivia added in. This was such a different side of her then he was used to but then again he hadn't been around her long. Maybe it was the safety of being on the other side of a phone. Maybe she blossomed more at night. She became more open and playful. He had no idea what it was but it was driving him crazy and as much as he wanted to engage in whatever sexy banter they were about to have. She really should get some sleep.

"Olivia…go to sleep." Fitz said into the phone.

"Says who?" Olivia replied boldly.

"Says me. It's been a long day for both of us."

He waited for her response.

"Urghhh fine." She gave in. "but you owe me one long sexy conversation." She said with another yawn. She was staggering off.

"I'll do you one better, how about a long, sexy dinner? My place Friday." Fitz offered. He was hoping she was delirious enough to actually agree without all her over-thought reasons of why she shouldn't.

"Your place? I have no idea where you live." She mumbled into the phone. He could tell he was losing her.

"You text me your address and I'll pick you up." Fitz offered.

He waited and waited.

And waited.

He heard the sound of heavy breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Olivia?" He said waiting. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face when he realized she'd fell asleep. She must have been waiting up for him to call her.

"Goodnight Olivia." Fitz murmured into the phone. He felt himself about to go to sleep as well.

"Night Fitz." He heard from the other side before she disconnected.

Fitz pushed the lock button on his phone and threw it beside him.

Falling asleep without a worry in his mind.

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-"**

Fitz slammed his hand down on the alarm with a groan. He was beyond tired, He really didn't want to go to work today but he knew his father would want to go over the case and the publicity review for the party.

Fitz grabbed his phone from beside his head. He turned the thing on and groaned again.

_10 missed calls._

He wasn't late. Hell if he went regular pace he'd be at least 10 minutes early. He scrolled through his call log.

**DAD  
DAD  
DAD  
DAD  
DAD**  
**DAD**

And the list went on. Fitz powered the thing down and got out of bed. He'd deal when it when he got there. He was still basking in the warm glow of Olivia pope wanting to hear his voice. He started up the shower and grabbed his clothes just about to get undressed when.

"**BANG- BANG- BANG"**

Someone was beating on his door.

"What the fuc-" Fitz uttered rushing to his front door at break neck pace. It was 7:15, some people were sill sleeping.

"**BANG- BANG- BANG" **

Went the door again.

"I'm COMING." Fitz yelled officially pissed. He made it to the front door, unlocked it and slung the thing open.

"Fitzgerald!"

Fitz rolled his eyes immediately at the sight of his father. One of the many banes of his existence. His father jus screamed out "Rich, Uppity, and asshole." He learned from an early age that if it didn't involve money he didn't care. Fitz grew up with many shiny things, but never a father. It was his father's college buddy Cyrus that raised him. Cyrus was the one he called when something important happened in his life. He and Cyrus talked almost every week about life and the philosophical trials of manhood.

"Hello dad." Fitz said turning away. He didn't want to deal with this, but it was to be expected, his father would go to any extremes to get what he wanted. Yeah it was a good quality to have for work but in other aspects, it sucked.

"Fitz have you seen the paper this morning." His father said closing the door behind him.

"I don't really read the paper dad, but let me guess? A cute picture of Mellie and I? Or maybe just me doing something stupid? Don't worry there's that fundraiser in a couple weeks I'll make it up then." He guessed walking back upstairs.

"What the hell is this?" His father said making him turn around.

Fitz looked over the paper in his father's hand. The big black lettering said:

"_**WHO IS THIS FITZ?"**_

Fitz walked back down the stairs grabbing the paper out of his hand. It was a picture of him and Olivia dancing, the photographer must have snapped it before their abrupt exit to hash things out.

"Who is that Fitz?" His father boomed. Fitz looked up at his father wondering if he got the irony.

"That's Olivia," Fitz said still looking at the paper his eyes skimmed the article before he looked over the picture again. The panic hadn't set in on her face. She was glowing and popping off the page. Truly beautiful.

"The Lawyer, Olivia? Why the hell were you dancing with her? If you were going to do any dancing, if there was going to be any photo-ops it should've been with Mellie. The public thinks-" Fitz cut his father off.

"I don't care what the public thinks Mellie and I are not together." Fitz said throwing the paper back at his father.

"And you and the lawyer are? What the hell Fitz? You can't keep it in your pants one night?!" His father yelled.

"Watch your mouth." Fitz said dangerously.

"Oh why is the bitch still here?" Fitz father said looking around. "Olivia! Olivia!" his father started calling.

Fitz rushed toward him before he calmed himself, his fists still by his side. "I didn't go home with her, she's actually respectable. She doesn't sleep her way to the top like all the girls you bring around, and it was one dance. The photographer really got lucky because we barely danced at all. I would've danced with Mellie but she was too busy chatting it up with Edison Davis. So take your assumptions, take your yelling and screaming and get the hell out of my apartment." Fitz said everything coming out in a rush.

He was surprised with himself. It was the first time he'd gotten to talk, say what he wanted to say and his father stay quiet enough to listen. He was panting slightly when he was done. His blood pumping. Standing up for himself was a rush.

"I'm the reason you have this apartment, that nice car sitting in the garage and a job. I'm the one who put you through school and kept a roof over your head. Never forget it. I made you what you are today. Don't get cocky son, I'm not dead yet and the company isn't yours. It's not too late to write you out of everything. SO you watch your mouth and your actions. Do you know how devastated Mellie is going to be? Another headache to deal with, god bless her she's as pretty as a picture but that doesn't mean I wanna hear her bitching in my office all day. And her father, is another thing. Because of you I'll be listening to complaining and whining I'd rather do without. So again I'll tell you to watch yourself. What you do always comes back on me Fitz, always and I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with your idiotic mistakes." His father said turning and walking out his apartment.

Fitz grunted as he left going back upstairs to have his shower. He couldn't help the grin that slowly spread across his face at the picture of him and Olivia. That went out to everyone in the city. Everyone seen them together. A feeling of pride grew within his chest as he stepped under the warm spray of water.

"Told off my dad and got my picture in the paper with Olivia. It's going to be a good day." He said grabbing the shampoo.

…..

Fitz stepped into the company building with a smile on his face. He felt rejuvenated and oddly calm. There was going to be some annoyances to deal with today but he wasn't stressing it. He was having a god morning. Everything was going his way.

"Good morning Mr. Grant" James said greeting him. "Seen your picture in the paper this morning, nice." James said smiling. Fitz looked around before he gave him a thumbs up. He was prepared to defend the picture, make out like it was a chance happening and nothing behind it but James new better, mainly because James knew Mellie.

Fitz made his way to the elevator pushing the button and whistling while he waited. The elevator dinged letting out a series of workers and Fitz shuffled his way in waiting for the doors to close and to be secluded in his office.

He wondered if Olivia went into work. He should call her.

He knew she'd called in sick yesterday but he was certain it had nothing to do with sickness and everything to do with that world shattering kiss they'd shared.

The sound of a hand stopping the elevator door broke his thoughts.

Manicured nails, Michael Khors watch….

"Mellie, Good morning." Fitz said giving her his brightest smile.

"Don't you Mellie me." She snapped anger and annoyance on her face.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Fitz breathed hoping someone else was going to step into the elevator before it closed. He closed his eyes at the ding and let out a sigh. Just him and her, great.

"Olivia Pope, that's who. Front page? FRONT PAGE?" Mellie said her hands going up in the air.

"What? You act like it's my fault." Fitz said trying to hide his smile.

"You were the one who asked her to dance." Mellie said anger still seeping from her voice.

"I didn't think there would be photographers, besides you seemed occupied yourself talking to Edison. How was his trip to Guatemala?" Fitz threw back with a chuckle.

"I don't care what I was wrapped up in doing, you still should've asked me to dance. We went together and you go off and dance with another girl?" Mellie said shaking her head.

Fitz watched as they climbed floors praying for his to ding, but it didn't seem like she was letting this go and she didn't hit the button to her floor which meant that she was going to get off with him.

"We went as friends, and I know how you hate to get sweaty in public." Fitz said walking out the elevator when it opened and he waited for the sound of heels to follow behind him but they didn't he turned back with a look of surprise but she was there to meet him with one of seething rage.

"I bet you're elated about this. You're beyond happy, but I'm warning you Fitz, you're playing with fire and you're fucking over the wrong woman." Mellie said narrowing her eyes as she hit the elevator button.

Fitz chuckled walking down the hallway to his office. His morning was still going great. Obviously she had real work to do or she would have follow him and nagged him to death which meant he was free from her wrath at least for now.

Fitz walked into his office stopping mid-stride.

"Miss Pope." He said with a full out smile on his face. Damn this day was amazing.

"I'm taking it that you've seen this morning's paper." Olivia said noticing the joker like grin on his face. She held up the paper showing her copy to him.

"I have. I must say that's the first time I cared about who's on the cover of the paper." Fitz said closing the door behind him and sitting down.

"I don't even read the paper, but I bought a copy. I figured I could keep it for a rainy day." Fitz said still smiling. He looked her over intently. She didn't look upset or mad. If he knew any better he'd say she looked happy.

"Did you read the article associated with the picture?" Olivia said staring at him as blatantly as she he was her.

She walked into work with Abby immediately on her heels about the picture. She had to answer several scandalous questions not only from Abby but form her other colleague Stephen as well. She went from unknown to famous in a matter of hours. People on the street smiling and waving at her asking if that was her on the cover. She wasn't used to such...

Attention.

"I did. I think that writer did a hack job, I mean of course he mentioned how amazing we looked together and how beautiful the whole thing was but he didn't nearly talk about you enough." Fitz said throwing that handsome smile at her. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Stop." She said trying to keep a smile of her own from bubbling forth.

"I can't, this is a sign. This had made my morning, this-" Fitz was stopped short.

"This is a little overwhelming." Olivia said cutting in. Fitz looked back to her worry flashing across his face.

"What is overwhelming?" Fitz said quickly. He could feel his mood start to sink.

"The whole being in the paper thing. A lot of people read the paper believe it or not and if they didn't go out and by one, the cover is on the paper's website. It's just having random people walk up to me and ask me questions is a little…much. You really have a fan base you know?" Olivia giving a little laugh.

"So I've heard." Fitz rolled his eyes. "But I mean this is good. You can get used to it before we actually-" She stopped him again.

"Maybe." She said warningly.

"Go out." He finished, choosing to ignore the word. "I'm a well-known man in this town. I never know when the press is going to want a photo or a quote about a function I'm attending. Don't tell me the brilliant Olivia pope is shy?" Fitz said playfully.

"Not shy, just precautious I don't want people thinking-" Olivia started about to go over her long lists reasons why this was a no go, because of while this picture made her personally happy it could do more damage than good.

It was Fitz turn to cut her off.

"I want you to stop caring about what other people think. You were one of those in high school weren't you?" Fitz said reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a piece of candy.

"One of what?" Olivia said defensively.

"One of those people, you know who did whatever they could to fit in because they wanted to be liked." Fitz said a little mumbled from the candy.

"I was homeschooled and then was shipped off to boarding school, I didn't exactly have a regular high school experience." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. Fitz took it as a sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Okay then." He said pushing from the topic. "The point I'm trying to make is that while it's good to be in people's good graces you're not always going to be able to please everyone. Sometimes you're going to do something that makes someone mad, or something people disapprove of it's best to let it all go." Fitz said leaning back.

"And gain a track record like you? I think not." Olivia huffed.

"Hey! Don't go bashing me because you have personally issues. I'm fine with who I am. I work when it's needed and play when it's not. I don't care what other people say about what I do. They don't run my life. I run my life." Fitz said looking back at her.

"I run my life." Olivia said trying to be convincing.

"Do you? Because I don't think you do. I think you let you're bosses and the random people on the street run your life. You can't let others weigh in on decisions that are yours to make. Stop overthinking every little thing. Like the Mellie situation." Fitz said pulling out some papers from his bottom drawer.

"What Mellie situation. There was no Mellie situation." Olivia said. How did he do that? Get inside her mind? That was supposed to be her job. It was her job and she did it amazingly well. She'd never had someone else do that to her, but then again no one read her like Fitz.

"You didn't want anything to do with me because you thought I was with Mellie. You thought I was with Mellie because of the way she acted toward you. So what she seemed to be "staking claim" you let her influence your thoughts about me. If I was in a relationship, I would have told you. I'm not the type of man to hide these things. Instead of using your judgment about me you used you're over thought interaction with Mellie." Fitz said beginning to actually do work. This was too easy, it was as if her mind was a book and he was just reading through the pages.

"And I'm the one overthinking things." Olivia responded a little shocked. Where the hell did that come from? Was he using mind reading powers?

"I'm not just a pretty face darling." Fitz said with a wink. "So was that the only reason you came to my office today? We didn't have a meeting scheduled did we?" Fitz said picking up his planner.

"No I just wanted to convey my concerns about the picture but form what I'm hearing, you don't care and think I should let it go. Is that right?" Olivia said mulling it over.

"You got it." Fitz said leaning back in his chair again. Olivia couldn't get over how absolutely sexy he looked Almost presidential, the CEO of a company. Nothing was sexier than power but Olivia imagined that even if he had another job, lived another life he would still be just as sexy. Her mind wandered to all the Secretary/Boss fantasy she'd ever read in those ridiculous romance novels back in college, along with the fifty shades of Grey books she'd been reading in secret for the past couple of months. It lit a fire underneath her.

"_Is there anything else you need sir?" She would say innocently. He would grab her by her wait and sit her up on his desk._

"_Yeah, you." _

Fitz watched the way she bit her lip. She'd gone quiet and he could tell she was thinking about something. Her tongue peeked out to run across her bottom lip and he swore he seen her eyes go dark with something.

"Olivia." Fitz said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I should get going." Olivia said grabbing her purse.

"You okay?" Fitz said trying to hide his laugh. Whatever she was thinking had her worked up. Color crept into her cheeks and she was breathing so hard if she opened her mouth she'd be panting.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia said trying to hide her arousal. It was just something about seeing him in a tie, looking authoritative and bold behind his desk. That and his eyes. The way they seemed to look right through her to her soul.

"Wait a minute." Fitz said getting up fast enough to grab her elbow.

Olivia shivered at the touch.

"What is it?" Olivia said breathily.

"Are you just gonna leave without giving me so much as a hug?" Fitz said pulling her close to him. Olivia gulped. Could he hear how fast her heart was beating?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fitz said pulling back. Olivia's eyes landed on his mouth. That mouth that made her body into a blazing inferno on both occasions she'd kissed him. Her breath hitched before she leaned up and kissed him.

Fitz stumbled back a little bit. Olivia's mouth taking charge of his. Her tongue licked playfully at his lips coaxing his out to play back. His hands instantly went to her silken locks, fingers buried deep. She tasted like the best kind of sin. The kind that would kill for to taste again.

He slanted his mouth over hers taking her in. Her body was smashed against his tight. He could feel himself growing hard at the interaction. Not here, not now.

To say Olivia was wet was an understatement. It was like a monsoon hit her panties. She hadn't gotten laid in nearly 2 years. She was too busy to worry about her sexual needs but now they were hitting her full force.

"Fitz." Olivia said pulling back to breath. The look of hunger in both their eyes. Olivia tried to catch her breath.

"Are you gonna run?" Fitz said looking at her. He'd meant it as a joke but it soon turned into a challenge. He didn't want things to go too far however. He hadn't even taken her out on a real date and she was worth too much to not do this properly, but damn if he didn't want to hear her moaning his name now. That was all he needed, the one thing that would complete this already perfect day.

Olivia Pope moaning his name.

Fitz turned around and cleared a space off on his desk.

"W-What are you doing?" Olivia said a little apprehensively. Was he really about to fuck her on his desk? Was she ready for that, I mean yes she was attracted to him but was she ready to have sex with him? They'd really only just met. The connection was there sure but this was way out of her character..

"Come here." Fitz said lifting her and putting her on his desk. Olivia gulped.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" She said again.

Fitz knelt down his finger to his lips.

"shhhhh." He said until he was on his knees. Olivia nodded watching his movements.

"Do you know what the best thing about having your own floor is?" Fitz said pushing her legs apart.

Olivia shook her head no. He looked up at her and barely suppressed a groan. God she was breathtaking.

"You can make as much noise as you want, and no one can hear you." Fitz said rubbing his hands up her silky smooth legs.

Olivia's breathing was definitely labored. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? Or was this another dream like the one she'd had last night.

Fitz kissed both her ankles first, taking turns, moving up her legs until he got to her thighs. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Olivia inhaled sharply, Fitz hands coming up to her hips, until they made it to the hem of her panties.

"Fitz, I've never had this done before." Olivia squeaked out. She'd never had someone go down on her. She'd thought about it but none of her past boyfriends took the initiative to do it and she wasn't going to prompt them to. She just felt wrong.

"Oh, then you're in for a treat." Fitz said pulling at her panties. She let out yelp as her practically ripped them off her hips. He moved the now ripped clothing down one of her legs letting it hang off her left heel.

Olivia adjusted her skirt, her sex now out in the open. Fitz hummed in appreciation.

"Oh Liv, Livvie." He said pressing her face between her thighs. Olivia gasped, opening her legs wider and wider.

Fitz stared slow blowing his breath over her impossibly wet core. Goosebumps rose on her legs making Fitz grin like a Cheshire cat. He let his tongue snake out and flick the little hardened nub above her entrance.

"Ah," Olivia let out her legs closing together.

"No, no, keep them open. Let me see." Fitz said pushing them apart again. He went back in this time taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Oh, My God." Olivia said throwing her head back. Fitz sucked harder before moving down in a long slow lick.

"You taste as good as you look." Fitz said looking up at her. He smacked his lips and dove back in eating her for all he was worth. Olivia couldn't help the string of curses and moans that escaped her mouth. It felt so good. Her hands found their way from gripping the desk to pulling at his hair. His tongue was doing maddening things to her.

Things she'd never experienced.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck." She said his tongue moving in and out of her. He was literally fucking her with his mouth. His teeth scraped against her clit making her hips jump up off the desk.

"Fitz." She hissed when he took it between his teeth nibbling on it. His fingers replacing his tongue pushing in and out of her at a break neck pace.

"OH Fitz, Fitz, " Olivia said her hips pumping on his hand and face.

Fitz kept at it. She was so tight. So amazingly tight and hot and mouthwatering. She was flowing like a river and he couldn't wait to make her cum. The way she was moving it was anytime now. He pushed his fingers deeper curling them upward and she jumped impossibly high letting out the most delicious wail.

"Holy Fuck, Fitz." She said pulling his hair hard. Fitz chuckled moving his fingers faster and faster, alternating from sucking and nibbling her clit.

"Ah, Fitz, I'm gonna, oh fuck, I'm gonna please, please OH FITZ, YEEEESSSSSSSS" Olivia screeched her hips pumping over and over onto his face. Fitz moved quickly pulling his fingers out and using his mouth. His hands locked her in place while he licked up all evidence of her orgasm and then some not finishing until she was mewling again.

"That was…" Olivia said out of breath crossing her legs. Her core still pulsing with pleasure. "Wow."

"Not bad for your first time huh?" Fitz said licking his lips. He moved to kiss her, it was slow and long. When he pulled back Olivia licked her lips. She could taste herself on him. Her mixed with Fitz was a heady combination.

"You're panties are ruined." Fitz said lowering her legs and pulling the ripped fabric from her shoes.

"I can stop by my house on the way home." She said finally regaining her breath.

"Good I don't want you running around all those guys at work with no underwear on." Fitz said getting up. Olivia hopped down from his desk with jelly legs giving herself a minute before she moved over to her dropped purse.

"Yes sir." She said finally when she'd gotten her words back.

"No back talk?" Fitz said with a laugh.

"I thought I'd spare you since you well you know." Olivia said her face heating up.

"Oh I was happy too, I just hope we'll get the chance to finish." Fitz said licking his lips again. He couldn't wait until he could experience that marvelous heat develop him.

"Oh we will." Olivia said a little more reassuring then she wanted to. She turned to him, He smiled at the light that was in her eyes. He caused that.

A silence fell between them neither moving from their spot.

"I have to go back to work." Olivia said finally.

"I actually have work to do myself." Fitz countered still looking at her.

"So I'll call you later?" Olivia said a little hopefully. Her hands fidgeting with the bottom of her suit jacket.

"Definitely." Fitz said smiling at her. It was contagious Olivia grinning goofily as well. Fitz led her out and walked her to the elevator. Olivia reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Still having to stretch upward in her heels.

"Bye." She said pushing the elevator button.

"Goodbye Liv." Fitz said looking at her until the doors closed.

It was official he was having a perfect day.

….

The smile on Olivia's face was pretty much permenant as she waited in the elevator. He rbody had finally calmed down. She watched the numbers on the elevator go up, she hated when she had to wait on someone in the elevator. She really should try and make it back to work. People would probably be talking but she was starting to take Fitz words to heart. She did have a tendancy to overthink things. It was her favorite and her most distressing quality.

The elevator finally dinged making her head snap up.

"Olivia!" Mellie said pulling her out of the elevator.

Olivia was taken off guard.

"Mellie, I was just leaving and-" Olivia said trying to get out her grasp. They were flying through the hallways, brushing past people.

"We need to talk." Mellie said a clipped smile on her face.

Olivia's mind slammed on breaks. Did she know about what just happened? Was she going to tell someone? Get her fired? What did she need to talk about?

Finally Mellie dragged her into a room. Olivia stumbled in fixing her hair and smoothing out her outfit.

"Olivia! So good of you to make it, we called your office but they said you were out." Olivia looked up toward an older man whose voice was booming through the room. She read the name plate on the front of the desk.

'_**FITZGERALD GRANT II"**_

It was Fitz Senior. Oh shit.

"Listen sir about the picture, it was just a chance thing." Olivia started explaining.

"Oh no this isn't about the picture. It was lovely by the way." He said leaning back in his chair. He was intimidating. She could feel his eyes roaming over her, criticizing her.

"I ran into Olivia in the elevator." Mellie said going to stand near Fitz senior.

"I just wanted to drop off some paper work for Fitz to sign." Olivia lied. She could feel a lump growing in her throat. She had the feeling like she was backed into a corner by wolves. The looks in both Mellie and seniors' eyes cold and calculating. She almost shivered.

"About the wrongful termination case." Senior said getting out of his chair. He began pacing around the room

"Yes." Olivia said not knowing whether she should keep eye contact or avoid. She didn't want to look like she was challenging him but she didn't want to look weak either. She decided on making eye contact when he spoke. That way he knew she paying attention and focused, but not overly so like she was sizing him up.

"Let's just cut straight to it." Mellie said. For the first time she wasn't smiling that insufferable smile. "The guy that's suing, we need to make sure loses." Mellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm doing the best I can to make the case. There are some stumbling blocks but nothing I shouldn't be able to handle." Olivia said. She wasn't comfortable with talking about the case with anyone but Fitz but something told her she couldn't refuse to say anything.

"We need to make sure he loses." Mellie repeated looking Olivia dead on for the first time.

"I don't understand." Olivia said confused. Why did it matter if he won or lost? Defiance could afford to lose a couple thousand.

"Let's just say Rosen knows more then he should. We want all credibility destroyed, to the smallest degree and that means you need to win this case. I don't want any reason for that little punk to think he's getting the upper hand." Fitz senior said speaking up.

"What does Rosen know?" Olivia said in a skeptical tone.

"Oh Olivia, That's right you've only been around a week. I wouldn't' expect you to know all the skeletons that hide in the companies closet yet, but let's just say it's something that would ensure not only Me and Fitz go to jail but half the people here. We got ourselves a whistle blower and we need you to shut him down. Do anything and everything you can to shut him down. GO FOR BLOOD. If you can get this done, I'll ensure you a spot with the company. Head of legal anything you want but I want Rosen destroyed in court." Fitz senior said stopping to look at her.

Olivia gulped.

What kind of alternate universe did she enter into? It was like something from a TV-show **(A:N hahahahaha) **

"I'll try my best." Olivia said again. She had no idea what kind of evidence Rosen had that proved he was wrongfully terminated. She was meeting with him and his lawyer next week. All she knew was he had a long list of prior write ups but if that wasn't why he was terminated, then this could mean trouble for her. Especially if he had proof.

"Fitz said he was fired because of a long list of write up's he was costing the company more than he was making." Olivia defended.

"I told Fitz it was his call to make. I knew he would fire Rosen, I told him that excuse, I figured there would be enough proof for even the stupidest lawyer to make the case but I'm telling you, don't fuck this up. The plan is flawless, you just stab this final pike through Rosen and that's it. That's all you have to do." He said smiling. A creepy devious smile.

"That's all you have to do and then, if you choose to take my offer you can leave that dump firm you're working for and come work here making twice the money." He continued.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Olivia said a surge of anger running through her.

"Not a bribe Olivia, more like an incentive." Mellie said that smile returning.

"I don't need an Incentive, I don't know what kind of Idiot you think you're son hired Mr. Grant but I don't have a track record of losing in fact I have never lost. I'm the best at my job and the best at my firm. I don't need your petty incentives and background information on why I should win this case. I was already planning on winning this case." Olivia said her blood pumping.

"Now if you'll excuse me." She said storming out.

"I told you it would work. She's too headstrong for her own good, like her father" Fitz's father said moving to sit down.

"Yeah but you told her about Rosen, about Jail, you let her in. I thought you said she couldn't know too much." Mellie said a worried look on her face.

"She knows just enough. Trust me, she knows just enough." He said looking up at her.

….

**A:N** It's getting slippery! Do you think I can make that catch? Whatever. So what is it like 3 weeks until scandal comes back on, I'm dyyyyyiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg. Fanfiction is salvation while I wait. Oh Have you guys seen Kerry Washington, god she's adorable with her little baby bump. I'm super jealous, but then again I'm not ready to have a baby so this Jealousy is for not and so is this authors note… uhhh **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. I have another story in the works, I haven't decided if I want to post it or not. Also I'm starting the Mafia fic soon so be on the lookout for that!

_TILL INFINITY AND OLITZ_

_**Gabbie :D**_

_p.s._ Have you guys read the Drunk In Love fic. I thoroughly enjoyed it.


	6. All full of Baby

**A:N** So I'm hoping to update both story at the same time. I might actually accomplish it. This story coupled with writers block is like a car that won't go but I'm working it on getting out so I can get you guys these other ideas I have. I don't want more than two stories running at one time, it gets hard that way but any who, Here's your chapter. :D

…..

_(THE PRESENT)_

"_Good job Miss Pope. You gave us a healthy Baby Girl." The nurse said looking down at her. Olivia heard her voice but her eyes were still closed. She was exhausted._

"_A Girl?" Olivia said weakly the drugs still taking effect. A small smile played on her lips. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't see and the room felt like it was spinning. _

"_Fitz?" She said stammered. She reached a hand out beside her and felt around there was nothing._

_Where was Fitz? _

_She tried to listen for him. Hear if he was breathing beside her or talking outside the room but she heard nothing, nothing at all._

_Where was the sound of her beautiful baby girl?_

"_Where's my Baby?" Olivia said trying to lift her head but feeling a rush of weakness over take her. She laid back down drowsily._

"_Miss Pope you need to rest." The voice said sounding oddly familiar._

"_I want to see my baby." Olivia said fighting to sit up straight. _

"_Miss Pope, lay back." The voice said becoming clearer and clearer. It was almost recognizable now._

"_Where is my baby?" Olivia said struggling. Something was wrong she could feel it in her gut. She could see the outline of the nurse moving around the room._

"_Miss Pope, you really should rest." Olivia looked over to the nurse, finally getting enough strength to hold her eyes open. They went wide immediately. ._

"_Mellie?" Olivia said her face twisting with confused horror. She felt a sharp pang rush through her chest._

"_Doctors I think the patient is going into shock!" She said frantically out the door, _

"_No! What? Mellie Give me my baby!" Olivia croaked tears beginning to run down her face._

_Olivia's daughter still in her hand, Mellie turned toward her with an evil grin._

"_My Baby! Give me my BABY!" Olivia screeched trying to get up off the bed, but she felt like she weighed a million pounds and she could barely move her body. It was absolute torture. She sobbed out, the ry seizing her body._

"_Tell mommy bye, you're coming with Mellie. Yes you are. You're mine now." She said placing a kiss on the baby's cheek and walking out the door._

"**NO. NO. NOOOOOOOO"**

"Olivia?, Olivia! Wake up." Fitz said trying to shake her awake. He'd been watching her most of the night. It started with tossing and turning and it morphed into her shaking and now she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO!" Olivia said shooting up. She was trying to catch her breath her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Olivia it's okay, It's okay." Fitz said grabbing her into him. "What happened?" Fitz asked her holding her to his chest.

"It was… It was Mellie and the baby. She had the baby!" Olivia said hugging him her face burying in his chest her arms wrapping around her mid-section.

"It's just us here, Olivia. Just me and you." Fitz said kissing her temple. "Just me and you." He said rocking her back and forth.

Olivia calmed in his arms taking her time to come down from the whole ordeal. She and Fitz had been hiding out for what seemed like ages but it was really a 2 months. She was getting rounder and rounder each day and with the baby making its self-more evident it had hers fears sky rocketing.

Fitz said they weren't hiding but she knew better. He would handle work over the phone and they rarely left the house. He even had a doctor come to her and give her the checkups she quote on quote 'Needed.' It was annoying and another thing stressing her out on top of things.

Fitz was still stroking her hair, slightly rocking her back and forth.

"Its okay, no one is getting our baby." Fitz said to her.

Olivia nodded in her arms. She knew that but it didn't stop her brain from conjuring up such horrible dreams.

"Maybe I should have a psychologist come-" Fitz started and Olivia moved out his arms to stop him.

"No, No more doctors coming to the house. I'm tired of doctors. I don't need a checkup every week Fitz. Not even normal pregnant women have a checkup every week!" She said moving out his arms and to the other side of the bed.

"I just want to make sure-" Fitz tried again.

"We know the baby is healthy, we know its okay. There's no need for the doctors every fucking week." She said her anger flying through the roof, but it was to be expected. Her hormones were everywhere. It amazed her that she hadn't snapped at the doctor she they was here.

Oh did she mention it had to be a she?

"Livvie." Fitz said using his calming voice. He'd gotten used to her hormonal fits by now and knew it was best not to fight her when she was like this.

"Don't Livvie me. I may be exaggerating a little but this isn't just the hormones. I'm tired of the doctors. I'm tired of being here all day every day, I feel trapped." She said standing up. Her arms resting on her bump.

"You're five months pregnant. Even if things weren't the way they are, I wouldn't want you leaving the house. You're vulnerable right now and so is our baby. I want to keep you safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." Fitz said getting up and rubbing her shoulders.

"You smothering me isn't making me feel safe, it's making me pissed." Olivia said jerking away from him and grabbing a shirt and pants to get a shower.

"Olivia." Fitz said trying not to sound angry and stressed himself that would make things so much worse.

"I'm taking a shower!" she said going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Fitz flopped back on the bed with a sigh listening to the shower start up. It was so hard not to want to just…

He calmed himself. She was the pregnant love of his life and soon to be wife. If he didn't know how to cope with a little hormones now how could he ever be ready to achieve the large family he so desperately wanted?

Even though Olivia complained and swore it would never happen again, he wanted at least 4 more kids form her or maybe 5 or maybe-

"OH my Fucking GOD!" he heard come from the bathroom. Followed by a softer sadder

"Oh my god."

"Olivia! Liv!" he said dashing up from the bed and smashing open the bathroom door.

"Olivia are you-" Fitz said looking inside everything looked okay. She looked fined.

Why the hell was she screaming?

"No I'm not okay look how fat I am!" She exclaimed turning to him.

Fitz gulped for two reason.

One- They'd had this discussion before and this was one of the hormonal brought on assumptions that took forever to go away and usually resulted in crying and fighting.

Two- Despite what she thought of herself at the moment, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She was completely naked. Her breast fuller and plump since the pregnancy, and deliciously tender. Her stomach filled with his child bringing on the most amazing sense of pride.

"You think I'm fat don't you! That's why you haven't said anything." Olivia said turning back to the mirror.

"Look at me, and I'm only going to get bigger. Oh my God." She said starting to sob.

Fitz snapped out of his stupor, his mind finally going back to the problem at hand.

"Liv, you look amazing." Fitz said stepping closer to her.

"I look like a blown up balloon." She wailed throwing anything she could get her hands on at the mirror.

"Olivia, come on how many times do I have to tell you, you look absolutely phenomenal." Fitz said trying to soothe her.

Olivia took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. She hated when she got like this but it was so hard not to get wrapped up in her emotions now a days. Somewhere in her brain she knew it was common for her to get bigger she was carrying a baby inside her, but the immediate part of her brain wanted to cry and throw a tantrum about getting bigger.

"Are you good now?" Fitz said still standing in the door way trying to avert his eyes from roaming her whole body. She looked good, no doubts about that.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia said turning to him. The brief shit storm had passed but she knew it would come back.

"But are you okay?" Olivia said smiling. Fitz was trying his best not to look at her and was standing at attention through his sweatpants.

"I'm fine." He said trying not to look at her. He was happy that it didn't take the usual route of arguing and fighting, followed by the apologetic crying but now he had a different problem.

"Are you sure?" Olivia said stepping closer to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Fitz said stepping back. "Just take you're shower." He said stepping out the bathroom.

"But Fitz? What about you're little problem?" She said in a teasing tone, scrunching her finger and waving at the impressive member.

"Little problem, first it's not little and second I don't have a problem." He said gulping.

"I'm looking at-"Olivia said but Fitz made a noise interrupting her

"You acknowledged that-" Olivia started again but Fitz stopped her.

"Take your shower." Fitz said embarrassed, pulling the door closed in her face.

Olivia let out a loud laugh. It took over her and she laughed until she couldn't breathe and then some.

"Are you done yet?" Fitz yelled on the other side shaking his head.

"yeahh…I'm almost… ha ha ha..oh.." Olivia said holding her sides. "It hurts, it hurts." She said still laughing.

"It just happened, damn I couldn't control it!" Fitz said in a defensive tone.

"Okay." Olivia said out of breath starting the shower.

"Whatever you say." She said getting in.

Fitz sighed and laid back on the bed again.

"Damn Pregnant women." He huffed massaging his temple.

….

"It's flattering actually, that I could look like this and you still get a-" Olivia started walking down the stairs to find Fitz in the kitchen.

"Are we still on that?" Fitz groaned. If she wasn't 5 months pregnant he would have took her against the bathroom counter but he was sensitive when it came to having sec with her now. He didn't want to do anything to harm her or the baby.

Even though there were moments when she demanded it.

He shivered, willing the images to go away before he had another…Problem.

"I'm just saying." Olivia said holding her hands up in surrender. "But I'll drop it okay?" Olivia said chuckling.

She let out a content sigh.

It was times like these that she wished she could talk to Abby.

Talk to any of her old friends really.

And just like that she was sad again.

"Good, thank you." Fitz said grabbing things out the fridge to make her a sandwich. "Are you hungry?" Fitz said opening the bread. He asked but he knew they hadn't eaten since she woke up screaming and he wanted her to eat and be healthy. He wanted both of them healthy.

Olivia said nothing and stared out the window.

She missed her friends, she missed her life. She missed being a lawyer, she missed shopping hell sometime she missed just going outside. Taking a walk or going on a jog.

She missed being normal.

"Liv, are you- what's wrong?" Fitz said in an exasperated tone. He was beginning to tire of this mood rollercoaster she was on. It was like he was walking on eggshells and the smallest break would send them plummeting in this rabbit hole or insanity.

Okay that may be an exaggeration but still.

"Nothing, Nothing." She said snapping out of it. She could tell she was getting on Fitz nerves and even though half of it wasn't her fault she felt guilty all the same, almost like a burden.

"No it was something, you looked sad." Fitz said assembling the sandwich.

"I'm fine." She said walking over to the counter and siting in one of the bar-stools. "Is that for me?" She said looking at the sandwich.

"Yes, it's all yours but first you have to tell me what was wrong." Fitz said holding it out of her reach.

"I said it was nothing, damn can I have my sandwich? I don't understand why you act like you're annoyed whenever I have a problem but you insist I tell you." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Fitz stammered.

"You forget I was the best lawyer in town before you got me barefoot and pregnant. I can read people. I know you're frustrated with me going through all these different mood swings and hormones. So from now on I'll just keep you out of it and handle it myself." She huffed.

"Olivia I-" Fitz said feeling as though he'd been caught red-handed. Of course he was tired of the mood swings and such but he didn't want her to feel like she was burdening him. Every husband felt this way and he knew it wasn't her fault. If anything half the time he felt to blame. Like he was putting her through miserable situation after miserable situation and there was nothing he could do about it.

But that feeling was there long before he found out she was pregnant.

"Can I have my sandwich now?" She asked in a small voice. Not trying to fight with him again, she just wanted to eat and stare out the window more since that seemed to be the only outside time she got.

He put the plate down in front of her but didn't move from his spot.

"Liv, I don't want you to stop sharing things with me just because you think I'm getting annoyed." Fitz said watching her devour the sandwich.

He knew she was hungry.

"I know you're getting annoyed." She said making sure to swallow her food before speaking.

"But not at you, just sometimes it gets hard with the mood swings and the cravings but I'm happy to endure all that if I know in the end I'll have a little bundle of joy in my arms that we created. I'm happy to go running to the store at 3am to find peanut butter ice creams and Cheetos hot fries. I'm happy too watch you laugh hysterically at things that happened days ago. I'm happy to come running when you scream about nothing and I'm honored to get to hold you and comfort you when you're sad or crying not matter what it's about." Fitz said coming around the counter to hug her.

Olivia felt a knot forming in her throat.

Damn emotions.

"Aww Fitz!" She said flinging her arms around him, trying to stop the tears that were probably going to spill down her face anyway.

"I love you baby." Fitz said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too." She said inhaling him.

Fitz pulled back with a sigh.

"Now will you tell me what was wrong?" He asked smiling down at her. HE held both her hands in his sitting down beside her.

Olivia could hardly look at him.

He was being so sweet and understanding and…

"Liv, what's wrong? Why are you-" He tried to ask before she flung herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I just, I know things are hard for you, double considering that we're pretty much hiding out from so psycho bitch with a grudge and it's my fault. Now with all the hormones and the fights and.. I'm sorry." She breathed finally. She'd told him this at 10 times this week and probably would say it a million more times, but she wanted him to know that she appreciated him and everything he was trying to do for her.

"Liv, you don't have too, I'm the one that brought you into this. I'm the one who insisted we stay here and I keep care of you and the baby. Keep care of us. I don't care who's out there and who knows what I would never let you go off with our child and raise it on your own. I wouldn't miss this opportunity with you for the world." Fitz said leaning over to lift her chin with his thumb.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep beating around the bush?" Fitz said diving straight in.

He could handle this.

"I miss my friends, I miss Abby and Stephen and Harrison and Huck. I miss just going out. I miss the way it used to be." Olivia said looking up at him.

Fitz had a fallen expression.

"I know this is getting hard and you need your friends right now, but if you can give me a little time. I just- if we're going to go out I want you to be safe, that is and will always be my number one priority. Mellie knows some nasty people via her father and-" Fitz tried to explain.""

"Mellie knows some nasty people?" Olivia said with a giggle.

"Olivia…" Fitz said shooting her his serious look.

"I hear you, I hear you Fitz safety and protection. It's my number one goal too but can you have a sense of humor for a minute. Geez, I know what kind dad you'll be." Olivia said with a smile rolling her eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean young lady?" Fitz said with a grin.

"Uhhh that you're a bore." Olivia said making a snoring sound.

"What?" Fitz said looking at her.

"You're a bore. What are you losing you're hearing in that old age?" Olivia said teasing.

"Now you're pushing it." Fitz said with a growl.

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Olivia said mocking his voice.

"That's it." Fitz said grabbing Olivia up in his arms, gently.

"Fitz! Put me down I'm heavy and full of baby." Olivia said with a squealing laugh.

"Full of baby?" Fit said with a laugh sitting her on the couch.

"I know right?" Olivia said looking up at him. He was staring down at her and she felt the mood shifting or maybe she was shifting it. She found that she had the power to do that when the hormones started getting to her.

Whatever was happening she felt hot.

But not a temperature hot it was more of a burning need. It happened quickly radiating from the core of her body outward until all she wanted was to be touched.

Her eyes must have gave her away, because she could see Fitz gulp and the settle into the mood.

She knew he was careful about sex right now but….

"Fitz…" She breathed still making eye contact.

Fitz shuddered. She had that effect on him, especially when she was radiating sex.

Fitz moved down to kiss her. His tongue swiping at her bottom lip before she opened it and let him inside. Her hands sliding up his back then his neck before settling in the curls at the nape of his neck. They were breathing in sync, breathing in each other.

"Fitz…" Olivia said breaking apart. His eyes searched her and vice versa before they were back at it. Her mouth attacking his viciously. She was pulling and prodding at him her thighs rubbing together.

He knew what his girl wanted.

His hands slid down the sides of her body before arcing up and rubbing her thighs. She was wearing a long skirt, which gave him the pleasure of rubbing down her clothed legs and then back up the smooth naked trail leading to her sopping core.

"Ah." Olivia let out in a short breath with his hands massaged her through her panties. Her hips bucked into him immediately, their kiss still going strong.

Fitz rubbed and squeezed a little longer getting her riled up, before he grabbed at her panties and then ripped them off of her.

"Hey!" Olivia said pulling off of him.

"I'll buy you more." Fitz whispered in her ear before giving a little nip at it.

Olivia let out something mixed with a moan and a giggle before finding his lips again.

Fitz fingers played at her swollen clit, First rubbing and then pinching, now flicking.

"mmmhhmmm" Olivia moaned into the kiss, opening her legs wider for him.

She was drenched and it as times like these when he wanted to slam home and keep going until the only word she knew was his name.

But he calmed himself and took his time with her, finally slipping one finger in.

"Oh fitz." Olivia said breaking the kiss panting. She was more than sensitive now that her body was changing. The slightest thing made jump and squeal. Fitz was already a phenomenal lover before and now it was like him times 100.

Could you imagine?

He slid his finger tortuously slow in and out of her feeling her walls grip to try and keep the digit from leaving. He added another and increased the pace. He wanted her too bad.

Olivia bucked into his hand unashamedly watching his fingers leave and enter her. She looked up to find Fitz watching her and as soon as they made eyes contact he added the third finger pumping quickly in and out of her.

"Fitz, Fitz," Olivia said her legs falling open and her hands gripping a couch pillow.

Fitz grinned down at her taking her lips once more before he pulled back and his fingers pulled out.

"What are yo-"Olivia began but instantly silenced when he put his fingers in his mouth. She watched his mouth suck around his fingers and he let out a groan before releasing them with a pop.

"God you taste good." He said kissing her again.

She could taste herself mixed with him and her hips bucked up toward him. She wanted him. She needed him.

"Woah, settle down liv." Fitz said his hands coming around her hips. He loved when she got wild.

"No, I need you, I need you now Fitz." Olivia said panting.

Fitz kissed his way down her neck and her still clothed chest. He placed extra kisses on her stomach and finally trailed down until he bunched the skirt around her waist and exposed her glistening sex.

He licked his lips.

"Fitz…" Olivia hissed her hands already finding solace in his hair.

Fitz lowered himself further too her, her legs coming to drape over his shoulders and his nose almost buried in her.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

"NOT EVEN." Olivia said groaning.

**RING **

**RING**

**RING**

"I'm sorry babe, I have too." Fit said trying to get up but Olivia legs locked him place.

"I swear to god, if you get that phone." Olivia said almost in a growl. Fitz had never seen her so feral before.

"Liv, I have to. It could be about work or…"

"You'd choose work over me?" Olivia asked letting him go with aregretful sigh. Now here she was left to wait and suffer while he talked on the phone.

**RING  
RING  
RING  
RING**

"You know it's not like that, I'd love to be tongue deep in you right now but I have to take this." Fitz said pulling his phone out.

Olivia pouted closing her legs and sitting back up on the couch.

"Can't believe this shit." She uttered crossing her arms over her chest.

Fitz smiled a little before hitting the answer button.

"Fitz." He said walking into the kitchen.

"IT BETTER BE FUCKING LIFE OR DEATH." He heard Olivia shout from the living room.

"It's about Mellie." He heard right off the gate.

"What about Mellie, Huck?" Fitz said almost gritting his teeth.

"It seems she's gotten a guy and he's been looking for you." Huck said in an awkward stammer.

"A guy, you mean like you?" Fitz said sitting down on one of the bar-stools.

"Yeah only not as good as me? I've been leading him on cold trail after cold trail but he's still trying to sniff you out." He said.

"How long do you think before he finds us?" Fitz said with a sigh.

"As long as I keep looping him around he'll never know the difference, but that's not such a good idea. You have a company to run and umm Liv is pregnant." Huck said.

"I know these things. None of this is ideal for now but I don't want Liv to even be seen in public if I can't make sure she's safe. I've seen the extent of Mellie's craziness and I won't let her take liv I won't." Fitz said promisingly.

"I know, I'm the one who found out about Jake, but that's not why I called. Have you been watching the news?" Huck asked oddly.

"She's not much of a TV person. She reads baby books mostly and I never cared for TV either so no, why what's going on?" Fitz said not liking the feeling that was growing in his throat.

"Channels 3 and 4 and 15. News channels that have been covering the freight line thing and you're company and you're father's death…" Huck said rambling.

"I know, I know I've somewhat became a fucking celebrity now." Fitz said annoyingly.

"They just released the story that Mellie is.." Huck started.

"Mellie is what? Dead, in a coma, Hit by a school bus. That would be ironic because she hates kids." Fitz said filled with nervous glee like saying good things will make whatever comes out of Huck's mouth good news.

"She's pregnant and it's supposed to be yours." Huck said silence falling between them.

Fitz stared dumbly out into the kitchen.

"What? Why? How?" Fitz said becoming blindsided with rage and confusion.

"Umm I'm not sure. I think it's something to flush you out. If it was just an allegation it'd be no big deal but she came on TV with DNA results and Pregnancy results. She's saying you too have been together for years and that she wishes you'd come back to her. It's really shitty TV, but people are already eating it up." Huck said Fit could hear keyboard clicking in the back.

"What do you mean eating it up?" Fitz said getting up from the counter.

"15 calls within the last 3 hours, people wanting to pull from the company, people wanting to meet with you in person. Networks are calling, news anchors are calling. It's becoming a farce." Huck said the rapid clicking still going on.

Fitz wanted to strangle her.

No he wanted to suffocate her until there was nothing left until.

No he wanted to take a belt and tie it-

"Fitz, who's on the phone?" Olivia said walking into the kitchen a worried expression on her face.

"Is that Olivia? Are you going to tell her?" Huck breathed over the phone. Fitz looked at Olivia. She had an expecting angered look on her face.

"It better be damn important considering you left me to answer it." She said crossing her arms over her belly.

"well…" She said. He could tell she was about to throw a tantrum, and if she was this mad over a phone call….

He hadn't even thought about what would happen when she found out about this.

Fuck.

….

**A:N** That went downhill fast. LMFAO. I know this is a long time coming and I'm sorry it wasn't better. It was kinda a filler but you also got some story stuff in there. I don't know if any of you use the phrase "Not even." But I generally use it and when I wrote it in for Olivia I felt that is what I would say if that ever happened to me. But any who, I'm going to get back at you with that Slippery Slope. I left it at a cliffy and I'm not sure what road I should take on it so just know I'm working on it and I'll have it too you guys shortly and let me know in your REVIEWS if I wrote pregnant Liv okay. I'm not really good with the pregnancy stuff.

Too INFINITY AND OLITZ.

Gabbie.

p.s. Nevermind I forgot.

…


End file.
